The NightMare's Return
by MaggiesHeartLove
Summary: A new Era has begun for Korra and her friends, but when an old foe from the past returns and takes control of Asami's body, she is forced into the darkness and plans to plunge the new world into eternal darkness. Now Korra must rally up her friends in order to save Asami before it's too late. But to do that, Korra must "ignite the flame that inspired delight".
1. Chapter 1

**This is the continuing of The Little Pony Legend, my Korra/Pony crossover fanfic. **

**God Bless, *kiss, kiss***

**The Song of Life/ The Princess Avatar**

In centuries, Equestria has never looked more beautiful, while it still maintained it's bright and alluring colors, it did look a little different.

*Picture the world of MLP but in a more detailed design like from Legend of Korra. The place is the same it just looks more detailed and more Legend of Korra drawing style. I hope I was clear enough.*

But none the less, everypony was happy. Where they different now? Yes. Where they good changes? Absolutely!

A group of young fillies are happily walking along the town of Ponyvile, when a blur of tan and blue flew right above them. It was the newly crowned Princess Avatar Korra flying up high with her beautiful new wings

"Good morning, everypony!" the new princes said happily as she waves at the ponies, who happily waved in return, "Good morning, Korra!"

She winks and salutes them before flying off. In a lovely field, the Mane Six, Spike, Tenzin and his family, Mako, Bolin and Asami where preparing a nice picnic. Fluttershy brought some lovely flowers while Jinora arranged the plates with Asami's help. Flash Sentry placed a nice mini blanket for him and his girlfriend, Twilight Sparkle to sit on together. Mako looked up at the sky and smiled when he saw his girlfriend. Korra landed and placed the basket near two more. Everybody brought something to the picnic, the ponies brought fresh apples and fruit, Pema made her famous home cooked meals while Korra had just recently purchased some cakes and sweets from Sugar Cube Corner.

"Korra, you finally made it" said Tenzin

Korra places the box of cupcakes near the baskets, "I got the cupcakes." she tells them. Pinkie Pie jumped happily, "Yay! Cupcakes"

Just as Pinkie was about to take a bite, Asami stops her, "Easy Pinkie Pie, wait until you've eaten you're meal first"

Pinkie lowers her ears in disappointment. Korra sits next to her boyfriend and smiles at Rarity, "This picnic brunch was a great idea, Rarity."

The unicorn was wearing a lovely sun hat and a pair of elegant sunglasses, "I couldn't agree more, darling. It is nice for all of us to spend some causality time together. What will this new era and what not."

Asami agreed, "No kidding. Even with my company out of bankruptcy it's still exhausting."

Spike walks over with a plate of apple slices on toothpicks, "Well you don't need to worry about that"

Asami graciously takes a slice of apple from the plate, Spike happily says, "Today is all about us having a nice relaxing picnic"

Twilight agreed, "Spike's right. And it's such a beautiful day."

Jinora relaxes on the grass as she looks up with a content smile, "Yeah, there's not a cloud in the sky."

Rainbow Dash flips her mane proudly, "All in a day's work" she says with a confident smile.

They all turn to see Pinkie Pie carrying a phonograph and it plays some upbeat music, "And what's a picnic party without music?" she says.

Mako happily places his arm around Korra's shoulder. They smile happily. Bolin stretches his arms and lays on the grass, "Everything's just right" he says with a happy smile.

Mako smiles to Korra, "Yeah. Just perfect."

Korra kisses her boyfriend on the cheek, "Absolutely"

Twilight levitates some tea into some cups and gives them to Tenzin and Pema, "Thank you Twilight." Tenzin said,

Ikki then notices a bug on the picnic blanket. Ikki takes it on her hand and places it back on the grass, "There you go"

Asami is about to take another bite of her sandwich when she notices a bug on the top, "Ew!"

She flicks it away with her finger. Rarity takes a sip of her tea, but then notices it tastes weird and spits it out. She sees it had black bugs in it and screams, dropping the cup,

"EW! What is in this tea?!"

Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Fluttershy spit our there tea as well,

"What gives?" Rainbow asked.

Bolin feels something on his nose and sees it's a big black bug, "AAHHHH!"

He jumps up and starts frantically waving his arms to try and get the bug away, "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"

Twilight and Flash realize that more and more bugs are coming. They even come out of the picnic baskets. Everybody stands up and back away from the picnic baskets. Pema holds on to Rohan tightly while the kids hug their father.

"What is going on?" Pema asked.

Applejack tries to keep the bugs away from the family, "Where are all these bugs comin' from?" she asked.

"I don't think I've ever seen those kinds of bugs before" said Fluttershy.

The bugs keep on coming, pretty soon the entire picnic was one big crawly black goop. They all gasp when the bugs begin to rise and take shape. Red markings glow into an all too familiar pattern and then rises an old foe….

"Vaatu!" Twilight cried out in fear.

Korra shook her head, "No! That's not possible!"

Vaatu laughs maniacally and launches at Korra who shields herself. Everything goes dark….

She opens her eyes and sees she's no longer in Ponyvile, but in an old castle, "Mako? Tenzin? Twilight? Anybody? What is this place?", she looks around and sees two thrones in the center of the room,

Korra then remembers where she is, "Wait, this is Celestia and Luna's old castle."

"Not another step!"

Korra sees a shadowy figure walk towards the thrones. She sighs in relief when she sees who it really is,

"Asami! Thank goodness it's you. Where is everybody? Why do you think Vaatu returned?"

Asami looked at Korra with angry eyes, "Did you really expect me to sit idly by while they all bask in you're precious glory?!"

"Precious glory?" Korra knew something was wrong. Asami had never sounded so cruel before.

"You don't deserve that crown any more than you deserve to be an alicorn!"

"Asami, why would you say those things? I'm you're friend!"

"Are you insane? How can we be friends after everything you've done?"

"What?"

"There can only be one princess in this new era. And that princess will…be….ME!"

Asami's eyes glow bright as Korra starts feeling jabs on her back and arms. She falls to the ground and sees a band of Equalists hovering over her. Behind them was Vaatu,

The dark spirit laughs wickedly, "The night shall last….FOREVER!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Korra breaths heavily, cold sweat dripping from her forehead. She looked around and sighted when she realized she was in her room,

"It was just a dream." she says. She then lets out a small shriek when she feels something on her back. She sighs when she realizes it was just her wings,

"Ha, ha. Well, not all of it was a dream."

Her door knocks and in comes Jinora, "Good morning, princess!"

"Jinora, you know you don't have to call me that."

Korra removes her blanket and sits on the side of her bed while disentangling her loose hair. She still had that lovely light blue streak on the left side of her hair.

"I know, but it's so much fun!" Jinora runs to the window and opens it, letting in the bright sunlight, "Looks like today is going to be a great day." said the young airbender.

Korra, her hair now tied in it's signature due, looks at the horizon. The city physically looked the same but the colors were a lot brighter and happier looking. On the bay was a new statue of Aang…right next to the statue of Raava, with the portal to Equestria glowing right above it. Korra smiles,

"Yeah. It really is"

"Korra!"

The girls look down and see their pony friends down below waving at them. Korra starts to sing.

"_There's a rhythm of this world…in every nation." _

She kindly ruffles up Jinora's hair who giggles.

Korra,_ "A never ending song. A celebration"_

Jinora,_ "A celebration"_

Korra flies out the window while Jinora lands down with her airbending as they greet their friends.

Korra, "_A song that dances on the wind. Singing through the trees."_

A bunny spirit flies around them.

Korra, "_It's opened up my world and sky…made them new for me!"_

She and Jinroa start walking across the island as Air Acolytes sing along to their happiness

Air Acolytes and Ponies, "_Singing to the Song of Life!"_

Korra,_ "Moving to the heartbeat."_

Ikki and Meelo jumps out and join in the song.

Air Acolytes and Ponies, "_Singing to the sun and sky"_

Korra flaps her wings and flies around happily

Korra, "_I'm flying!"_

Air Acolytes and ponies:_ Singing to the song of life_

Korra, "_Living every moment"_

Air Acolytes and ponies, "_Singing to the day and night"_

Korra, "_I'm trying hard to believe it's not just a dream. Singing the song"_

Korra and Ponies, "_Living the song of life!"_

Korra, Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy fly ahead while Jinora and her brother and sister follow them on their gliders. Pinkie, Rarity and Applejack ride along with them as they head to the city. Korra and Twilight fly ahead and spot a familiar motorcycle ridding the streets, next him was a familiar pegasus. Korra and Twilight fly lower as Mako and Flash smile happily at them.

Mako stops his bike as Korra lands on the ground. Mako happily hugs Korra and kisses her cheek. Flash and Twilight nuzzle noses

Mako smiles at hi girl, "How's it going, Princess?"

"Pretty good. And you?"

"Much better now." he said flirtatiously, Flash Sentry rolls his eyes, "Real smooth, buddy"

Mako arcs his eyebrow, "Hey!"

"I think it's sweet" Twilight nuzzles her boyfriend's face.

Korra, "_Sailing on the summer night flying high."_

Mako, "_Dancing to the beating of our hearts. In paradise"_

Twilight, "_I hear the song of the moon and stars. I hear the children sing."_

Flash,_ "It's a celebration of every heart."_

Mako, "_Of every living thing."_

Pretty soon, they are all at the park. Korra and Mako are dancing while both humans, children, ponies of all kinds and even some friendly spirits come along and join in the musical fun.

Everybody, "_Singing to the song of life"_

Korra,_ "Moving to the heartbeat."_

Pinkie Pie takes out her party canon and shoots confetti everywhere.

Everybody, "_Singing to the sun and sky"_

Korra, "_Oh, oh, oh, I'm flying"_

Everybody, "_Singing to the day and night"_

Korra,_ "Oh, oh and every moment"_

Everybody,_ "Singing to the day and night"_

Korra, "_Whoa, oooooohhhhhhhhh!"_

Rainbow Dash flies up and does a sonic rainbow, amazing everyone!

Everybody, "_Singing to the song of life"_

Korra, "_Yeah."_

Everybody, "_Singing to the sun and sky"_

Korra,_ "Oh, oh, oh, I'm flying."_

Even Discord shows up and starts dancing with a cane and hat along with Pinkie Pie and Spike, also wearing hats and carrying canes

Everybody, "_Singing to the song of life"_

Korra, "_Singing to the sun and sky"_

Everybody, "_Singing to the day and night"_

Korra, "_I'm trying hard to believe, it's not just a dream."_

Twilight, "_Singing the song"_

Everybody, "_Living the song of life!"_

Everybody claps and cheers. Korra and Mako hug as the ponies all jump happily,

Pinkie Pie jumps happily like always, "Best song ever!"

Meelo cheered, "Yeah!"

Some people walk by Korra and smile, a young woman waves at her, "Looking lovely Korra."

"Thanks, likewise." Korra says politely. Another man walks by her, "Great job on defeating Vaatu, you guys"

Rainbow Dash waves at him, "No prob."

Some ponies walk by to them as well. One of them is a filly with her mother. The little filly shyly spoke, "Can I have you're autographs, please?"

Rarity smiles "Why certainly darling." Each of the Mane Six give the filly an autograph and then she gives the notepad to Korra. She looks at her wide eyed

"Oh, really? Mine too?"

The filly nods and Korra takes the pen and writes her autograph, "Here you go."

"Thank you" said the filly as she and her mother leave.

Mako was surprised at this, "Wow, you guys are really popular now. More so than before."

Rainbow Dash flies up proudly, "Well, saving the world and defeating an evil dark spirit is a pretty big deal." she said in her usual cocky tone.

Ikki jumps happily, "You girls are so famous now!"

Korra giggles at the child's hyperactive nature, "I still can't believe it's only been four weeks since we defeated Vaatu." She said,

"I know, it feels more like it was just yesterday" said Twilight Sparkle. Pinkie Pie pops from behind her out of nowhere, "How time flies!" she says.

"Well it certainly has had a positive impact on everyone." Rarity said, "Look all around." she gestures to how both humans and ponies are getting along, even a few spirits have made some friends,

Applejack smiles proudly at this, "That sure is a pretty sight."

Fluttershy: "It's so nice to have humans, spirits and ponies live together in harmony." said Fluttershy.

"I know. It's beautiful" Jinora agreed,

Korra lowers her gaze and looks sad. Mako looks at her with concern, "What's wrong?"

"I know humans and ponies are getting along but, it seems the spirits are still a bit relentless." Korra explained, "Even before the new era started, humans were already becoming aware of ponies and that does help them a lot….but so far I hardly see manny spirits interacting with both sides."

"Just give it time." Mako reassured her.

Twilight said. "Spirits have been living apart from humans for so long and you have to admit, manny or their experiences with them in the past haven't been entirely pleasant."

"Some spirits are a little harder to persuade than humans are." said Jinora.

Korra reluctantly agreed with them, "I guess."

"Besides, Princess Celestia said that we ALL are gonna work together to help everybody get along." said Applejack.

"She's right." Mako agreed, "And besides, you shouldn't be mopping, you should be exited."

Korra arcs an eyebrow at him while still smiling, "This coming from you? The world really has changed"

"Come on, you know what I mean. Tomorrow night-" he takes a piece of rolled up paper from his jacket and shows them a poster, "The Crystal Empire Fall Ball!" he says excitedly…that's a first.

Korra then face palms herself, "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot."

Flash points to the poster, "It's the first the ball the empire has had since King Sombra's reign."

Ikki, Pinkie and Meelo marvel at the crystal in the poster, "Sparkly!" they all said,

"Nearly everybody in Republic City has been talking about it, non stop." said Flash Sentry.

"And I asked Furry-Foot and the other bunny spirits to spread the word." Jinora said excitedly, "So manny spirits are looking forward to it."

"Did you hear anything from Wan Shi Tong?" Korra asked, hope was evident in her voice.

The ponies's eyes widen and dear Fluttershy was shaking, "W-W-W-Wan Shi Tong?!"

The poor pegasus pony paralyzes from shock and lands on the ground,

Pinkie Pie starts talking, really, really, really fast, "Isn't he that big black owl who owns that giant library where Avatar Aang went to manny, manny, manny, manny, manny years ago and he was sided with Unalaq because he has a grudge against the avatar?" she inhales deeply before continuing, "Right?!"

Korra nods, "Yeah."

Applejack could not believe what she was hearing, "Why in the hay would you invite him?!"

"He's one of the oldest and wisest spirits in the spirit world. I figured if he came and saw first hand how humans have changed, maybe more spirits will think so too."

Jinora fiddles with her fingers nervously, "Well….I haven't heard anything from him." she sadly confesses.

Korra lowers her shoulder in disappointment, "Oh."

Twilight flies up to her and ruffles her hair playfully, "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll come around as will the rest of the spirits."

Korra fixes her messed up hair and smiles, "Yeah, I guess. You know what? I'm not going to let that bother me. Tomorrow night is all about us having a great time. Humans, ponies and spirits partying until dust!"

"YEAH!" the ponies cheered. Pinkie Pie jumped up hight with fireworks behind her, "Crystal Party!"

Rarity then gasps, "OH! That reminds me, I still have some last minute adjustments to add to our gowns. I''m bring yours bright and early tomorrow Korra."

"Thanks Rarity" Korra said.

"And don't forget, if anything goes wrong, me and Flash Sentry are on the job." Mako proudly gestures to him and Flash, who is proudly flying beside him, "Yep. Police officers/Royal guards" said the pegasus. They hoof/fist pump, "You know it!" said Mako.

Korra playfully rolls her eyes. Twilight smiles, but then it fades when she sees what appears to be a blue mist behind a tree. It vanishes quickly.

"Earth to Twilight Sparkle! Korra waves her hand in front of Twilight who shakes her head, "Something wrong?"

"Nah. Nothing Important, don't worry about it."

Meanwhile, in the streets of Republic City. Asami is inside a cafe at the counter when a waiter shows up and hands her a smoothie,

"Here's you're drink, miss Sato"

"Thanks" she takes a sip of the drink and smiles, "mmmm, this is delicious"

"I got the recipe from this place called Sugar Cube Corner in Ponyville. The owners were so friendly. I don't know about you but this new era we're living is is getting off to a pretty good start"

"Yeah. I think so to. Well, thanks"

As she walks down the street she sees a little bunny spirit by beside her, "Aww, hey little guy."

She continue to walk while taking a sip from her drink. Then she bumps into someone. Her drink falls off her hand but the stranger catches it. Asami lands on the ground and removes the hair that land on her face,

"Hey!"

"Asami? I'm so sorry. I didn't see you."

"Oh, Bolin it's just you. I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Need a hand?"

"Thanks"

He helps her up, but then he accidentally slips on some of the liquid that came from Asami's drink that landed on the ground and the two stumble, the drink is saved by the bunny spirit and Asami lands on top of Bolin,

"Wow."

Asami chuckles nervously, "Oh…this is…awkward"

They look at each other for a few seconds before Asami wakes herself up, "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't, I mean-"

"No, don't worry about it, you okay?"

"Yeah, I-I-I'm fine, you're fine-wait what?"

"What?"

"Nothing. Thanks, for the help. I should get going. Bye!" with that, Asami runs off quickly, leaving a very confused Bolin behind, "Uh, bye."

He turns to his fire ferret on his shoulder, "Pabu, what just happened?"

When Asami was far enough away, she tried to process everything, "What just happened?"

As Asami walks away, a mysterious blue mist is seen in a dark alley and a sinister laugh is heard.

That night, at Air Temple Island, Korra, the airbender kids, and the ponies, including Spike were all gathered in the living room. Korra, Twilight, Rainbow and Jinora were all reading books. Korra was reading about the history of Equestria: Celestia and Luna's history always intrigued her. Twilight was reading a work of Starswirled the bearded while Jinora was reading one of her old books and Rainbow Dash was reading Daring Do. Fluttershy and Rarity were drinking tea while Applejack snaked on some juicy fruit. Pinkie and Ikki were playing with dolls while Meelo and Spike were playing Pai Cho with Meelo's pet lemur Pooky

Spike was already getting impatient, "So move"

Pooky actually wins the game, surprising Spike, "That's a good move. I can't believe I'm loosing to a rat!"

Pooky throughs a Pia Cho game piece at Spike's head while Meelo laughs.

"Boys, play nice" Korra tells them calmly, but she doesn't take her eyes off of her book.

Spike pointed accusingly at the lemur, "He started it!"

Just then, Tenzin walks in, "Korra, someone's on the phone for you." he tells her. Korra looks up from her book, "Really? Who?"

She gets up and she and follows Tenzin to the phone,

"Hello?"

The voice on the other side sounded scared and frantic…and loud,

"Korra! Thank goodness! I need to talk to you!"

"Asami?! Is everything okay?"

"You have got to get over here! I don't what to talk about it on the phone. Please!"

"Okay, okay calm down. I'll be right there." she hangs up and goes to the others, "Sorry guys, but we've got an emergency."

"What is it?" Applejack asked

"Asami just called. She sounded really freaked out."

Rainbow Dash: "What happened?"

"I don't know, she said she wanted to talk in person."

Fluttershy: "Do you need us to come with?"

"No it's fine. You girls stay here with the kids. I think Asami would prefer I come alone."

Twilight: "Let us know is you need anything."

"I will. Promise."

Korra's start on her forehead glows and she disappears. Rarity walks to Twilight with a concerned look on her face, "You don't think it has anything to do with that nightmare Korra had, do you?" The alicorn princess lowers her ears in worry,

"….We'll have to wait and see."

Inside Asami's room. the girls was walking back and forth. She gasps when Korra magically appears in front of her,

"GESH! Warm someone before you do that!"

"Sorry. So what's the problem?"

"Okay, but you need to promise me you won't say a word to anybody."

"Okay, I can promise not to tell the boys but you know I can't keep anything from the ponies. They'll know I'm not telling them something."

"That's fine, I know they can keep a secret."

"Okay so what's wrong?"

Asami starts to nervously fiddle with her hair, "Korra, I'm seriously freaking out."

"Well here's a crazy idea: Tell me what's actually bothering you!"

"…Pinkie Promise you won't laugh."

Korra raises her hand, "I Pinkie Promise."

Asami takes a deep breath before speaking, "I think I like Bolin!"

Korra blinks, "….Like, as in-?"

"Like as in, I think he's supper cute and I want to kiss him, like"

"…AH! Asami that's fantastic!"

She happily hugs the heiress, "I never thought this would happen, mostly because it's never really crossed my mind and I mean, never, zilch, zero point zero."

"I get it" Asami said annoyed.

Korra was still happily surprised, "But, wow. You and Bolin. I'm so happy for you"

"Well don't be"

"What? Why not?"

"Korra, how can I possibly have feelings for Bolin?"

"Why wouldn't you? He's nice, funny, loyal, sure he's a little goofy sometimes…okay all of the time, actually I don't think there has ever been a moment where he wasn't goofy in some way or another."

"Exactly! Don't get me wrong, I like having him as a friend and I care about him deeply but…latter today. I don't know, something changed. Or I think something changed, or maybe nothing's changed, maybe there has always been something there but I just never saw it. Korra I'm so confused."

"Okay, clam down" but the heiress was still frantic, she could feel her heart racing,

"How can I? I've gone through so much confusion and disappointment over the past couple of months and just when things are finally starting to fall into place THIS happens. What if we start dating and it doesn't work out? Our friendship could be shattered. Or I tell him how I feel, he won't feel the same and then things will get weird which could also ruin our friendship. I don't know if I can take any more disappointment, but at the same time I can't ignore this. My heart is racing, my palms are sweaty and-and I think I'm getting a twitch in my left eye."

Her eyes really was beginning to twitch. Korar couldn't help but smile, "Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you like this before"

"I know! What's wrong with me?"

"Didn't you ever feel this way when you were with Mako?"

"Actually, not as intensely as this. With him it was more like little butterflies in my stomach every now and again, maybe a little speeded heart beet here and there but this…this I don't know how to describe."

"I might have an idea on what it could be…..Music!"

She claps her hands and music starts to play.

_You're heart is poundin'_

_You're hands are shaken'_

As Korra sings, Asami places her hand over her heart and her other hand shakes like crazy. Korra places her hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

_Oh, honey I know exactly what you're going through now_

_You're knees are buckling_

Korra points to Asami's knees which were bucking,

_You feel like giggling_

She lightly tickles Asami and the heiress giggles

_I've gone exactly through the same not to long ago_

_It happens to people once or twice_

_It's a heat that can melt any ice_

As Korra sings, they both make their way across the mansion, with Asami behind her, Korra dances and flies in front of some portraits of couples and poses like the women in them with their guys.

_You feel something special, he's got something special_

_And when you look at him you wanna get al sentimental_

_He's got something special, you both got something special_

_If you listen to it closely you can hear it telling you_

_He could be the one_

With her magic, she makes one couple look like Asami and Bolin.

_He could be the one, he could be the one_

Asami looks at the painting with the images of her and Bolin dancing…together.

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one, he could be the one_

Asami smiles as she starts dancing and singing along in front of the portraits, and even some designs on a ace,

_Smooth talking, sparks are flying. Everywhere I go he's always on my mind_

_I'm going crazy_

_About him lately_

_And I can't help myself from doing something stupid_

_Think I'm really diggin' on his vibe_

_He's really one of a kind_

_I feel something special, he's got something special_

_And when I look at him I wanna get all sentimental_

_He's got something special, we both got something special_

_I'm listening closely and I can feel it telling me_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one, he could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one, he could be the one_

_Oh, when I'm with him, I feel that all is fine_

_Korra, I'm not sure_

_Is confessing the cure?_

_Did I cross the line?_

Korra playfully flicks Asami's forehead, "Hey!"

Korra, "_Only if you decline"_

Korra and Asami both begin to sing together,

_I/You feel something special, he's got something special_

Asami, "_And when I look at him I wanna get al sentimental"_

Korra and Asami, "_He's got something special, we/you both got something special"_

Asami, "_I'm listening closely and I can feel it telling me"_

_He could be the one_

Korra and Asami, "_He could be the one, he could be the one"_

Korra, "_He could be the one"_

Asami, "_He could be the one"_

Korra and Asami, "_He could be the one"_

_"He could be the one"_

Asami, "_He could be the one"_

"Okay, maybe he is. But then how do I tell him?"

"You're in luck, tomorrow night there is a ball at the Crystal Empire." Korra places her arm around Asami's shoulder and they both look upwards as Korra describes the scenery, "Picture this, you'll dance underneath the crystal lights, you'll look deep into his eyes and tell him how you feel"

"And if things don't go well?"

"They will. I'm sure of it"

"….Okay. I'll do it"

"Alright! Go Asami!"

At Mako's apartment, Bolin is sitting on the couch looking at pictures of him and his friends in an album. But the ones he was mostly looking at were pictures of Asami. Just then, Mako walks out in his royal police uniform, it was recently washed and ironed,

"Why are you wearing you're uniform?" his brother asked,

Mako adjusts the sleeves, "I wanted to see how it looked. Tomorrow is the Crystal Ball and I want to make sure this bad boy's 100% perfect."

Bolin arcs an eyebrow at him, "….who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

"Come on, Bolin. I'm not just a detective now, I'm also an honorary member of the royal court of Equestria, and Korra's boyfriend, who need I remind you is a princess alicorn now, and this party is at the Crystal Empire, one of the most beautiful places in Equestria. So, I gotta look my best."

He fixes his jacket and shows off his uniform proudly, "So, what do you think?"

"I think you've been spending a little too much time with Rarity."

"What's up with you? You've been moopy all day. And you keep looking at pictures like somebody died. What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I tolled you."

"Come on, we're brothers." he sits next to him, "I promise I won't laugh."

Bolin takes in a deep breath, "Okay…..to start off, how would you feel about Asami dating somebody else?"

"What does that have to do with you're problem?"

"Just answer!"

"Okay! I would be happy for her. He's one of my best friends, why wouldn't I want her to find someone special, sure we dated but we were never meant to be anyways, so yes I would like it if she found somebody else."

"And what if that person was…..say…..me?"

Mako blink, "Are you implying that you-"

"I LIKE ASAMI OKAY!" Bolin blurts as as he stood up, Mako looks at him surprised,

"And I mean like as in, I think she's gorgeous and I want to kiss her, like"

Mako could not believe what he was hearing, "Wow. THAT'S AMAZING!"

He gets up and hugs his brother, "I swear I never saw this coming, and I mean never, not once, zilch, zero point zero"

"I get it"

"This is fantastic! Did you tell her?"

"How can I? What if she doesn't like me that way? I've been turned down before Mako, let me tell ya it's no picnic"

"Believe me I know. I felt lousy when Korra wouldn't take me back before. I feel you, bro. But I have the solution"

"What?"

"Tomorrow nigh at the ball, it's the perfect place for you to tell Asami how you feel." he places his arm around Bolin's shoulder and they both look upwards as Mako explains the scenery, "Think about it, music playing, people dancing underneath the shimmering crystal lights, you two wrapped in each other's arms"

Bolin smiles at this, "I like it so far. You really think she'll want to go out with me?"

"I'm sure of it. You two have become pretty close over the past couple of months and it would be nice to finally see you date somebody who isn't a walking blob of creepy, a spoiled superficial chick with red hair, or my girlfriend."

"Hey, first of all, Eska wasn't all that bad in the end, Ginger wasn't-actually you do have a point there, and you and Korra weren't dating at that time, so technically, I had free privilege."

Mako smiles at him in reassurance, "Truest me, it's going to be fine."

Bolin smiles graciously at his brother, "Thanks Mako. I'm glad you're just as good as giving advice that saves relationships rather than end them."

"Thanks." he then notices something off with his uniform, "Oh, great, it's got a lose thread! This stinks!"

Bolin arcs an eyebrow at him,

"Wow, I really have been spending too much time with Rarity" :(

**So, what do you think Korra's nightmare means? And that blue mist? And what about Asami liking Bolin? DRAMA!**

**Tune in next time**

**God Bless *kiss, kiss***


	2. A new Princess To the Crystal Empire

**A new Princess/ The Crystal Empire. **

Team Avatar and the Mane Six exited the train with happy smiles, they were all wearing extravagant cloths.

"Wow, that ball was amazing!" Spike said as he jumped happily out of the train. Bolin was behind him, "Best party ever!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself." said Pinkie Pie.

Asami turns to Korra, "Thank you so much for inviting us."

"Hey, it would't be a party without my whole family."

Twilight nodded in agreement, "That's right. Best friends forever?"

"Forever." Korra and Asami said in union before they embraced in a warm hug.

Then Korra lets out a gasp and steps away from Asami. Everybody else screams…one of Korra's wings has been clipped!

They looked at Asami with a wicked smile and holding manny of Korra's feathers in her hands, "Asami, wha-"

Mako glared at the heiress, "What's your problem!?"

Before anybody could react, Asami electrocutes them all with an intense lightning blast from her electric glove. They all fall down, minus Twilight, "Asami! Stop this!"

But all she does is kick the alicorn who falls on her back. Korra is on her knees crying from the pain she felt in her wings. Asami then picks up Korra by her shirt and lifts her up. Twilight watches in horror, Korra could hardly breathe as Asami smiled wickedly,

"The shadows shall rule…forever!"

Korra screams one last time before Asami strikes her with her glove.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Twilight breaths heavily with cold sweat dripping on her face. Spike jumped away from the sound, "Twilight? What's the matter?"

Twilight took in heavy breaths, "I-it's nothing Spike. Just a nightmare."

"What kind of nightmare?"

"I don't know, it didn't make any sense. We were all coming back from the Crystal Empire when all of a sudden Asami started attacking us and then she….she…." the princess was a nervous wreck as her friend tried to calm her down.

"Okay take it easy, it was only a dream."

"But the thing is Spike, Korra had a similar dream not too long ago. What if it means something?"

"Come on, like Asami would ever do anything to hurt Korra or anybody else. After all, dreams are manifestations about what one knows. Maybe Korra had a dream based on some past insecurity or fear and you, as one of her bonded ponies, got a similar dream."

Twilight blinked, "Wow, that…actually made sense."

"I spend most of my time sporting books," said Spike, "I had to pick something up sooner or later."

Twilight finally calms down, "You're probably right. I mean, our dreams weren't entirely similar and she only had it once."

"There y a go. Now let me get some sleep. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"You're right Spike. Good night."

The next day, Korra was sound asleep in her room. She was then woken up by a knock in her window. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and forced herself up toward the window.

"Happy Morning, Korra!", Pinkie throws confetti at the sleepy Korra's face.

"What are you doing here Pinkie? And why are you more excited than usual?"

"Because, we and Princess Luna have got a big surprise for you!"

"What surprise?"

"Come out and see!", she hops away and then Korra realizes something.

"Wait! How did you get up here? I'm on the second floor."

She looks out and Pinkie was actually standing in mid air. The pony looks down and then at the camera.

"Uh-oh."

Her body falls and her head then follows. Korra winces when Pinkie hits face first on the ground. Korra then smiles when she sees Pinkie back up and happy as usual, "I'm okay!"

Latter, Korra is fully dressed and follows a hooping Pinkie Pie to the edge of Air Temple Island. Korra wore a shirt in a similar design to her original, only this was a deep blue on the back and cyan blue on the front with some diamond and wing like designs *similar to the designs of Queen Elsa's coronation gown on the front*, her pants were a bit leg baggy and has below the knee brown boots with white outline at the top with two purple diamond patterns. The pelt around her waist as dark purl and her arm band remained the same, she had dark aquamarine arm wormers with white loves that exposed her fingers and was tied to her middle finger *kind of like Sokka's gloves*. Her hair was in its signature pony tail style and two strands of hair on both sides of her face, the left lock had her new signature light blue streak, she was also still wearing her friendship necklace.

"What is this all about Pinkie Pie?"

Pinkie Pie was hoping ahead of her, "If I told you I'd spoil the surprise!

"Well what is this-surprise?"

Korra's eyes widen when she sees a stunning palace-apartment near the shore of the island. It wasn't too big or too small. It was just right. Standing at the entrance was Mako, Twilight, Flash, Spike, Tenzin, his kids, the rest of the Mane Six and Princess Luna. Luna walks forward to Korra and bows.

"You're highness"

Korra smiles and bows to her as well. Luna giggles, "I am simply teasing you, Korra. You are a princess now; we do not need to be so formal."

"Oh, sorry."

"There is no need to apologize, dear."

"Sorry." she looks at the stunning palace apartment, "What is this?"

"It's a present." said Twilight.

"It's not my birthday."

"We know, it's actually a gift from the princesses and President Raiko." Mako explained.

Korra was speechless, "What?! But-but why?"

Twilight said, "Just their way of saying thanks. Come on inside."

Jinora and Ikki take Korra's hands and lead her inside, "You're gonna love it!" Jinora said excitedly.

Inside, Korra was taken away: the place was perfect! It had a lovely living room, a kitchen with transparent doors so she could see right to the city, it also had curtains. There was a staircase that leads to the penthouse. The whole place looked like a modern watertribe like home with water tribe decorations, furniture and pictures of friends and family.

"I hope it is to your liking." said Luna.

Korra was breathless, "Its….it's perfect! It's not too big or too small; it's casual yet classy, stylish but humble. And I love the water tribe details! It feels just like home."

"The lunar designs were done by myself. With the assistance of Rarity of course."

Rarity smiled proudly, "I do have an eye for this sort of thing."

"As princess of the night I have a connection with the moon, and since you're people's culture is closely associated with it, I feel quite a fondness to it."

"I don't know what to say. Thank you, thank all so much. I should thank President Raiko for this too."

"You can thank him tonight at the ball, he's coming too remember?" said Mako.

"Oh, yeah." Korra turns to her mentor, "Tenzin, are you okay with all of this?"

Tenzin smiles and nods in approval, "Of course. I think it wold be nice for you to have your own private sanctuary."

He is surprised when his student quickly hugs him,

Twilight: "You haven't seen the best part!" Twilight said excitedly, Korra's eyes sparkled, "There's more? No way."

Rainbow said, "Yes way! Come on!"

They fly to the stairs with the others following. Upstairs if Korra's bedroom and a door with an alicorn symbol on it. It looked like a nob.

"What's the door for?"

"Watch this.", Twilight flies to it and with her horn, she makes the nob turn. The door opens and appears a large hall filled with books. Korra's mouth hung open, Fluttershy closed it.

"You're very own enchanted private library!" Applejack showed her the library with her hoof.

"My idea. Jinx!" Jinora and Twilight said in union.

Mako looked at them curiously, "Korra? Library?"

Korra was somewhat insulted by thos "What? I may bot be a book-a-holic like Twily and Jinora-no offense."

"None taken." both Twilight and Jinora said in union.

"But even I enjoy a good book from time to time."

Mako held up his hands defensively, "Relax, I was just teasing."

Korra flies into the library. It was so large it defied the laws of physics for the apartment, "Wow! There are books on everything from Equestria!" she starts picking the books and reading their covers, "'How to levitate', 'History of the royal sisters'-can't get enough of that one, and-oh, my gosh! "Daring Do"!

Rainbow Dash flew by her, "A copy of everyone in the entire series!"

Both girls squealed, "Awesome!

Korra then spots another book. She looks at it curiously, "What's this one? "History of the Crystal Empire" I thought there was only one of these books."

"There is." said Twilight, "We figured you'd want to learn more about the empire."

"Thanks you guys. This is incredible."

Korra opens the book and starts flipping through the pages, she stops at a picture of the crystal heart.

"The Crystal Heart. I've always wanted to see it in person. And tonight, I'll finally get the chance."

"I hear it's so beautiful." Jinora said dreamily.

"It is, words can't describe how amazing it is up close." said Flash.

"What is the Crystal Heart, exactly?" Tenzin asked.

"It's the most powerful and important artifact of the crystal ponies." Korra expalined

Ikki and Meelo and Pinkie Pie gasped, "¡Crystal Ponies?!"

Spike rolled his eyes, "Pinkie, you've already seen the Crystal ponies, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

Korra shows them pictures of the ponies near the heart, "The heat is powered by the love and unity within the crystal ponies." she explained, "The Heart releases shimmering lights that reflect the ponies love all across Equestria."

"I swear, the pony world never runs out of surprises." Mako said.

Applejack simply smiled, "Taking that as a compliment, cop boy."

"No wonder you want humans and spirits to come to the ball." said Jinora, "The positive energy from the Heart could really help the groups get along more.

"Exactly." Korra said.

"And the best part, we don't have to worry about that horrible King Sombra." Fluttershy said while shivering in disgust at the mention of the evil king's name.

"King, who?" Mako asked.

"King Sombra, a.k.a." Flash responded "the worst king the empire ever had."

Korra flips through the pages and shows them pictures of King Sombra.

"Sombra was a unicorn with a heart as black as night." she explained, "He ruled the Empire with hatred and anger. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna managed to defeat King Sombra, turning him into a shadow and banishing him to the far north. But before he was banished, King Sombra cursed the empire, making it disappear for a hundred years-."

Pinkie Pie interrupts midway and starts talking, really, really fast, "And then after one hundred years it came back, but all the ponies didn't remember anything before the king ruled them and so Celestia asked Twilight and all of us to go to the empire and help Cadance and Twilight"s brother to get the empire happy again, so we made a huge festival to make them happy! It worked, but then Sombra tried to get back in and so Twilight had to get the crystal heart but then she was trapped and Spike had to return the heart and then he fell off a balcony and Cadance SWOSHED in, saved Spike, got the crystal heart back and then the crystal ponies were all sparkly and king Sombra went POOF! And then we were all very sparkly and everypony was happy!"

They all look at her and blink three times.

….

"What she said?" Korra finally said.

Meelo: "Wow…Reading sounds cool!" Meelo cried out happily, "Can I borrow it?"

Korra happily hands him the book, "Sure, but be careful, it's really old."

Korra hands Meelo the book who sits cross legged and already starts reading. Everybody laughs.

"The Crystal Heart sounds like a severely important artifact." Tenzin said in amazement.

"Which is why Princess Cadance and Shinning Armor informed Chief Bei-Fong and the police force about it, to keep the heart safe." said Mako/

"I don't think it will be all that necessary." Korra said, "The Crystal Heart can never leave the Empire. If someone is to ever take it pass the boarder, the heart will bounce right back to where it was taken, and whoever stole it shall be turned to crystal…forever."

Mako and Tenzin's eyes widen in surprise.

"But, one really can't be too careful." she added.

"She's right; we're all living in a new era." said Twilight.

"Which means no doubt near dangers will arise." said Applejack.

Rainbow Dash stayed optimistic, "But we'll be ready for em! Right guys?"

Ponies: "Right!" said five of the ponies, while Fluttershy bashfully said, "Um….yay?"

"OH! I almost forgot!" Rarity exclaimed, "Everybody please step out." They listen to Rarity and exit the library. Rarity closes the door,

"Twilight, would you do the honors?"

Twilight nods and uses her horn and the nob changes colors. The door opens again and Korra's breath is once again tank away.

"Is that-?"

"¡Ta-da! You're very own walk in closet!" Rarity exclaimed happily, "All of your favorite fashions are here, you're now boots, you're parkas, you're blue sleeveless mussel shirts, you're pants, both baggy and slim, you're arm warmers, formal attires, hair accessories, a.k.a, you're hair ties of corse, and even a place for your crown."

She gestures to a small little pedestal with Korra's crown on it. Spike bows to Korra, "All for you, milady."

"Wow. First the library and now this?"

"Don't worry, the surprises end there." said Twilight.

"Oh, good. N-not that I'm not grateful, it's just that-"

"Don't worry, we understand." said Fluttershy.

"This is really wonderful you guys." Korra kneels down and hugs Rarity, "Thank you so much for this. And I'm very grateful you resisted the urge to over do it with all of the ribbons and feather, Rare."

"It took all of my willpower, but for you my dear, anything."

"I am thrilled you love your gift Korra." Luna said happily.

"I'll cherish this forever. Thank you so much."

"You're quite welcome.", Luna is surprised when Korra hugs her. The princes returns the hug.

"I shall leave you to get settled in, I may no longer be in charge of the lowering and rising of the moon anymore but I can still feel it's movements, and it's getting closer to noon. I must return to the empire and see to any last minute details. I look forward to seeing you all there."

"We will be there early, you're highness." Mako said as he salutes to her.

"Wonderful. Goodbye." Luna flaps her wings and flies out the window,

Tenzin turns to his children, "Come along children, let's give Korra her space."

Meelo, who was cross-legged on the floor reading the book, groans sadly, "Awww, but I just started."

"You can take the book Meelo, just have it back once you're done." Korra said kindly. The little airbender smiles happily, "Okay!"

He follows the rest of his family, with the book held closely.

"We better get back to work." said Maki, "Bei-Fong is doing a recall on the officers and guards attending the ball."

"And she will kill us if we're late…again." said Flash Sentry.

Korra: "I'll see you later." Korra leans in to kiss her boyfriend. Flash and Twilight also kiss.

"See you soon." said Flash.

Twilight winked, "You better."

They leave and Korra is left with the girls. Korra then looks sad. Pinkie pie jumped on her back, "What's with the gloomy gus face?"

Korra sighs, "This whole thing is just so….it's too much."

"Didn't you just say it was humble looking?" Spike asked.

"She means she's overwhelmed." said Fluttershy.

"I'm incredibly grateful, really." Korra walks to the Terence and looks at the city in the horizon, "It's just, when I was just the avatar, I use to get more beat downs, you know? People always expected great things from me and when I screwed something up all fingers were pointed at me. I'm not saying most of that stuff wasn't my fault but it still bugged me."

Rainbow Dash flies beside her, "But you're over that already. Remember, you said that you were gonna be true to yourself."

"And you've grown a whole lot more since then." said Twilight, "Not that you didn't already learn a lot from the whole Equalist war stuff."

"Yeah I know, and I have. But now that I'm a Princess Avatar suddenly everybody treats me like I'm on a pedestal no matter what I do. I guess I've already gotten so use to people's criticism that I hardly knew what it was like to have people actually like me. But I want them to like me because I did some good, not because they feel they should cause I saved the worlds and of what I am now."

"You have done some good and you will continue to do good." said Applejack.

"Nobody expects you to be perfect, only that you try your best and follow your heart." said Rarity kindly.

Korra smiles as then she starts to sing.

"_Heart don't fail me now. Courage doesn't desert me, don't turn back, now that I'm here."_

_A new life has begun, and everyone looks blissful, I think I might even shed a tear. I hope to keep up with it all _

_I must show them_

_At the ball!_

They travel around the city, waving hello to people.

"_I regret to say, I am far from perfect, I have made so many mistakes."_

She picks up Spike and dances with him in her arms.

"_This is my chance, to begin anew and improve no matter what it takes. Yeah, starting now, I'm standing stall, I will show them."_

_At the ball!_

They walk across the park and briefly play with some children in a game of catch.

"_Hope, love, family"_

They wave to the kids.

"_These are all the things that have never let me down."_

She smiles as she sees Fluttershy playing with some turtle ducks. One jumps on Korra's hand.

"_Strength, faith, wisdom," I hope to represent as I wear my crown!"_

They walk on the rails of the bridge over the lake in the park. Korra does flips as the ponies do so as well and sing along.

Twilight, "_One step at a time"_

Fluttershy, "_With a smile in your heart"_

Rainbow, "_Who know's where this road may go"_

Rarity, "_Be better than you were"_

Applejack, "_Off to make your future"_

Pinkie, "_Learn things you-"_

Korra,_ "We-"_

Pinkie,_ "-still need to know"_

Korra, "_Yes, let this change commence, time to sing and dance, celebrate with all my friends."_

Korra and Ponies, "_We'll show them all At the ball!"_

A while later, at Future Industries, Asami was doing some last minute paperwork when a familiar pink character pops out of the drawer from her desk.

"¡Hay!"

"¡AAHHHH!"

"¡AAHHHHH! I like this game."

Asami takes in slow deep breaths, "Normally, I would ask how the heck you got in there but I abandoned that ship a long time ago."

Asami walks away from her desk to trow away some papers in the trash, while Pinkie Pie jumped out of the drawer, "Well, I came here to ask if you're ready for the ball. Remember, we all agreed to get there a few hours early to help out with any last minute adjustments. And Korra, Twilight and the other princesses are supposed to be there early too."

"I haven't forgotten. I just need to make sure of one thing first."

Pinkie follows Asami to her closet and she takes out a lovely slim light green dress with gold trimming on the sweetheart neckline and on the waist. On the side was cut exposing a darker green fabric.

"Ohhhhhh! Where did you get that dress?"

"It was my mom's. She wore it on her first date with my dad."

"Really? And you're gonna wear it to the ball tonight?"

"Yeah. I know it's weird considering my father's history."

"I don't know the meaning of the word "weird"….seriously, what does it mean?"

"My mom said that she would give this to me someday. I've been meaning to wear it but, my dad never wanted me to…too painful for him." she looks at the dress with determination, "But I'm wearing it tonight and I'm going to have a wonderful time at the ball."

Pinkie Pie cheered, "Say it loud, say it proud my sister!"

"Preach!"

"And are you going to tell Bolin how you feel?"

Asami blinked in surprise, "Korra already told you?"

"Nah, she's been kind of busy with her new apartment she must have forgotten to tell us."

"New apartment? When did she-wait, if she didn't say anything, how did you know?"

"I saw the notes of what you wanted to say to Bolin inside you're trashcan."

Asami blinks, "I'm not even gonna ask."

A few hours later, Korra and the Mane Six, along with Spike, who was carrying the bags with their gowns and accessories for the balls, were waiting at the train station in Ponyville for Mako, Bolin and Flash Sentry. Tenzin and his family were also there.

Ikki kept jumping up and down excitedly, "Oh, I'm so excited for the Crystal ball! Are you exited? Cause I'm excited, I've never been so exited!"

Pinkie Pie jumped along with the young airbender, "I know, I can't wait for you to see the crystal houses and the crystal petting zoo and the crystal corn cobs."

"I can't wait to see them; I still can believe this is happening!"

"Me too, me too!"

Kya chuckled at their silliness, "I wonder what it will look like." she said.

"It's called the "Crystal" empire…" said Bumi, "I'm pretty sure we've got a basic idea on what to expect."

Kya arcs her eyebrow at her brother.

Rainbow: "Where are Asami, Mako and Bolin?" Rainbow asked.

Fluttershy: "They should be here soon." said Fluttershy.

"Asami's here!" Pinkie Pie shouts as she points to the heiress approaching.

"Hey guys!"

Twilight smiles at Asami but then gasps as memories of her nightmare flash before her eyes; she shakes herself to clear her head.

"You okay?" Korra asked in concern.

"Yeah, just a-a bad dream I had last night. It doesn't matter."

"What was the nightmare?"

"Don't worry; I'm sure it's nothing important. If it were I'd tell you."

"Hey guys."

Korra greeted the heiress, "Oh, hey Asami."

"Are the boys here yet?"

Rainbow Dash pointed behind Asami, "Oh, there they are."

"What?!

They see the two brothers and Flash Sentry walking towards them. Asami quickly hides behind Korra and spreads her wings to cover herself. Korra arcs an eyebrow, since when did Asami act like….well, like Fluttershy?

"Uh, Asami? What are you doing?"

"It's Bolin." she said nervously.

"Is this about your new feelings for him?" Applejack asked.

"Yes, I haven't talked to him since yesterday. I don't know what to say to him now."

"Just talk to him like you always do." Korra replied, "And please remove your nails from my back."

Asami realizes her nails were kinds of digging into Korra's back like talons, "Oh, sorry. Nerves."

Bolin stops walking and Mako turns around, "Bolin, come on."

"I don't know about this. What if I can't say the words to Asami? What if I talk to her and end up sounding like a complete dork?"

Mako and Flash arc their eyebrows and both share the "is he serious"? look before looking at Bolin again.

"I think you'll be fine." said Flash.

The boys reach the girls, Mako greets Korra with a kiss and Asami and Bolin smile at each other.

Bolin, "Hey"

Asami, "Hey"

…..

Cricket noises

"Well, this isn't weird at all." Mako said sarcastically. Korra nudges him with her elbow, "Mako!"

"I was talking about those cricket noises. Pinkie Pie, quit it!"

Pinkie stops making cricket noises with her mouth.

The train stops and the conductor steps out, "All aboard for the Crystal Empire."

The friends all step inside and take their seats.

"Hey, they increased the size for us. Nice." Bolin said as he marveled at the interior of the train.

Twilight: "The princesses had many things enlarged for humans." Twilight explained.

The train starts moving.

"Crystal Empire here we come." Korra exclaimed excitedly.

As the train starts to leave, the mysterious blue mist surrounds the lower half and makes its way inside. The mist bypasses many humans and ponies before it reaches into Asami's bag. She reaches in for her compact mirror. She sees her reflection turn slightly dark and sees herself with a sinister look and mysterious blue cat-like eyes.

"¡AH!" Asami drops her compact and Korra levitates it back to her.

"You okay?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah. I-uh, thought I saw a bug. False alarm."

Korra still looked concerned but decided to let it go, "Okay, then."

Asami takes back her compact and tires to forget what she just saw. As she looks out the window her eyes briefly turn blue.

**OH, NO! What do you think this means. B.T.W, what did you think about the Asami and Pinkie Pie moment? Funny right? Please tell me if it was. **

**Oh, and about Luna, well now that Equestria is a part of Korra's world now, they share the same sun and moon and sky, and since in Korra's world the sun and moon rise without the need of magic, Celestia and Luna are "free: of that job (similar to how Raava and Vaatu are now free of their spiritual forms and still exist but differently). But that also means their connection to the sun and moon is much stronger than before. Celestia can now control fire and even use it to heal and make medicine and Luna can control water for other magical properties as well and also they use the sun and moon like their own personal "telescopes", they can see what's going on in the world through the sun and moon. Cool hu? Oh and Pegasus ponies still have the ability to control the weather, but only now they don't do it "completely", more so they enhance of help support the weather since in Korra's world the weather happens naturally without any assistance, but now that they have magic from Equestria, Pegasus ponies help make the weather work properly and how it should while earth ponies help with harvest and food and such. Basically they "Half" control the weather now. I hope that makes sense.**

**I'm not sure if you guys are okay with those changes, I wanted this to really be a new era for all of them, Equestria may be through a portal but is linked to Korra's world and as said above they share the same sky now, they have the magic of Equestria along with the supposed "logic" of Korra's world: There is a balance between the two in this new era. **

**Just wanted to clear that up, hope it's alright, this is a fanfic after-all. **

**God Bless, *kiss, kiss***


	3. This is our big night

**This is our big night**

While the train was moving, everybody was catting happily. Asami had nearly forgotten about what she had seen and was having a nice conversation with Rarity and Applejack. Meanwhile, Twilight and Korra were talking to their boyfriends, who were sitting in the seat behind them,

"By the way, how did you get Lin to let you guys get to the Empire with us instead of her and the other police officer attending tonight?" Twilight asked.

"Well, it took a while but Lin eventually decided to let us come with you guys." Flash explained, a smug smile on his face.

"Flash played the "puppy eyes" card." Mako pointed out.

"And it actually worked?" Twilight asked surprised.

"Well, she did say if I ever tried it again she's have me scrubbing the toilets at headquarters for a month but, yeah it did."

Twilight and Mako laugh, but Korra was looking out the window.

"Everything okay?" her boyfriend asked.

"Oh, um, yeah sure."

Bolin then pops from behind Mako and Flash's seat, "Hey guys!"

"Hey, Bolin." his brother greeted.

"Say can I talk with you for a minute?"

"Actually, we were just-whoa!"

Bolin drags Mako away by the arm. Then he comes back and drags Flash by the tail.

"¡Ow! Ow! Ow! Bo, that tail is attacked!"

Korra and Twilight look at them skeptically. Asami walks by them, "Girls, can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure but don't you-whoa!"

Asami drags Korra away and Twilight follows. Asami closes the door in a different room, Korra places her hand on her hips an narrows her eyes,

"Okay, I never thought I would ever say this to you but: Asami, you're going crazy!"

Asami pressed her back against the door, a panicked look on her face, "I can't do this."

"What?"

"I can't tell Bolin how I feel. It'll ruin everything."

"Will you calm down." said Mako.

Bolin was bitting his nails nervously, "I can't, this is crazy."

"No you're crazy."

"This is not the time for sarcasm Mako!"

The boys were in a different room inside the train. Bolin was walking around the room while Mako and Flash remained perfectly calm, they were botth trying to figure out how to calm down the nervous earthbender.

"What if Asami doesn't like me? What if I make a complete fool of myself?"

Mako opened his mouth to speak but Bolin stops him, "Don't go there-"

Mako closes his mouth.

"I don't think I can handle that kind of disappointment again."

Flash Sentry flies up to him and places his hoof on his shoulder for reassurance, "Bolin, I get you really. But you can't let your fear get the best of you."

"Well then how can I be sure he'll like me back?" Asami asked Korra.

"Come on, you're one of the smartest and strongest girls we know."

"Absolutely, and we all know Bolin already adores you." said Twilight, "You're supper close and he does make you laugh and he trusts you with his secrets."

"Especially since he can't keep any." Korra pointed out.

"True." said Asami.

Twilight: "We know you've been through a lot, but are you really going to let past disappointments keep you from having something great?" Twilight said.

"You really think I can do this?" Bolin asked. His big brother smiles in reassurance,

"I do. You're a great guy Bolin, you're fun and nice and when it comes right to it you can be pretty clever."

"Asami would be lucky to be with you." Flash said encouragingly.

Bolin smiles, "Thanks guys. I'm gonna go for it."

Mako proudly gives his little brother a noogie, "That's my boy."

Asami takes a deep breath and smiles confidently, "Okay, I won't let fear get to me again. I'm gonna go for it, if I don't I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

Korra smiles proudly, "That's my girl"

"You're gonna be fine." said Twilight.

The door opens and Ikki walks in, "Hey guys! It's snowing!"

"We're getting close." said Twilight. She and Korra run out the room and Asami follows. She briefly stops once she feels a strange pain in her gut.

"¡Ow!"

"¡Asami!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" Korra asked as he helped Asami stand up straight.

"Y-Yeah, just a-just a stomach ache. I'm fine."

The heiress stands up and walks to the window. They all watch in wonder at the beautiful sparkling snow in the window. Korra's eyes shimmer with glee as the snow cleared and the sun shined bright. The train stops an everybody steps out.

The kids were the first because they were so exited. They were followed by the Mane Six then Team Avatar, whose eyes widen in wonder.

Pinkie Pie stood in front of all of them on two legs as her front hooves were speed wide, "Welcome to the Crystal Empire!"

Behind her stood the majestic Crystal Palace, all around were ponies whit shimmering crystal coats that reflected the colors of the rainbow.

"¡What do ya think?!"

"Isn't it magnificent?" Rarity asked.

The teens just stood there with their mouths wide open. Mako closed Korra's mouth, "It's-It's even more amazing than I ever imagined."

"I never thought I'd say this but: pictures don't do it justice." Asami said.

Even Mako was speechless, "There are no words."

"Whoa! This place is gorgeous!" Kya said excitedly. She smirks at Bumi, who has his mouth hung open, "Pretty impressive hu, Bumi?"

Bumi's eyes shimmered with wonder like that of a child, "So….shinny."

"So glad you could all make it."

They all see Princess Cadance walks towards them, along with Shinning Armor.

"Cadance, Shinning Armor!" Twilight runs to greet her brother and sister-in-law.

"Great to see you again, Twiliy. And all of you guys." said her big brother.

Mako and Flash Sentry salute the prince, "Prince Shinning Armor, we are here to assist in protecting the Crystal Heart at all times during the festivities." Mako said in a military-like tone.

"That's right." said Flash.

To their surprise, the prince starts to laugh, "Loosen up you guys. We didn't just invite the police force for protection; we wanted you guys to have a great time too. You've all done so much already; it's the least you deserve. And you don't need to be so formal with me."

The boys blush in embarrassment, "Oh, this is awkward." said Mako.

"Come along, the Crystal Empire is even more breathtaking inside." Candace said as she led the way,

Spike struggles with the bags until some crystal pony guards help him out.

They all follow the princess and prince and marvel at the wonders of this new world; they see the crystal ponies everywhere. They also notice some humans, and even spirits have already arrived.

"I see the humans and spirits are becoming well acquainted with the residence here." said Tenzin as he looked all around.

"We informed everyone about them joining the ball, they were all so exited." Cadance explained, "It's been so long since the fall ball has been celebrated here in the empire."

Ikki sees a few crystal fillies, "¡Crystal ponies! Their so cute!"

"This is amazing!" Jinora said as she marveled at the crystal ponies, "Their coats look so-so-crystaly!"

Spike arcs an eyebrow at Jinora's surprising choice of words, "Crystaly?"

"I really can't find any other word to describe how magnificent they are!" she said with excitement and glee.

"It's like something out of a dream." said Pema

"It really is." her husband agreed.

"Wait until you see the crown jewel of the empire." said Shinning Armor.

They all gasp when they see the crystal heart, hovering between two crystallites and spinning while shimmering it's beautiful lights.

Korra couldn't believe her eyes, "Woah! The Crystal Heart.!"

"The Empire's source of power." said Cadance.

Tenzin was just as mesmerized by the object's beauty, "So this is what brings light to the empire and protects it from harm?"

Shinning Armor nods, "Yes. King Sombra kept it hidden, and without the ponies to power it, the empire fell into despair."

Korras eyes shimmered at its beauty, "It's amazing."

"And so beautiful." said Asami.

"Just standing next to it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." Bolin said while hugging himself.

"That's the love and light reflected by the crystal ponies." Cadance explained, "As long as their kingdom is filled with love and hope, they will spread all across Equestria."

As Asami looked at the crystal heart as it spins gracefully around, she sees her reflection turn a sinister dark for a brief moment and lets out a gasp.

"Are you alight, Asami?" Fluttershy asked with concern.

"Yeah, I…I'm just really mesmerized by this."

"It is amazing." Mako said.

"Korra!"

Korra turns around and sees her parents standing there with Celestia and Luna.

"¡Mom! Dad!"

She runs to greet them with a warm hug.

"It's good to see you Korra." said her mother.

"You look so beautiful." said her father.

In between their hug, Pinkie appears, "I love hugs." the family laughs. Same old Pinkie Pie.

"I thought you said you were busy at home."

Tonraq smirked, "I lied. Surprise"

Korra laughs and hugs her father, "But how did you get here so fast?"

"We brought them." said Princess Celestia.

"Thank you, Princess." Korra said as she bowed before her. Celestia lifted up Korra's chin with her hoof and smiled warmly, "You don't need to do that."

"Sorry." Korra smiles bashfully and then gestures to the crystal palace, "Wow, this place is so incredible."

"Yes, we are all so happy you could come."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." said Mako.

"The ball will begin in a couple of hours; I will show you girls to your suite where you can get ready." said Princess Cadance to the women.

"And I'll show you boys to your suite where you can get ready." Shinning Armor said to the men.

"You sure you don't need any help with the preparations?" Korra asked.

"They are all taken care of." said Celestia, "We actually asked you to come early to take in the beauty of the empire during the day, since the festival will commence at sundown."

Korra and her mother link arms as the ladies are all lead by Cadance, Pema goes with them as well but first hands Tenzin their baby boy.

"Tenzin, honey please take care of Rohan for now. I haven't had a girl's night out in a long time."

She kisses her baby before going with the others and starts talking with Senna and Kya.

"Oh, almost forgot.", Korra uses her magic to levitate their bags.

As few moments later, the girls are in their own private suite, big enough for all of them, complete with a vanity night stand, closets with gowns and accessories and much more.

Asami, "¡Woah!"

Jinora, "¡It's so beautiful!"

Rarity takes out her briefcase and takes out all of her cloths and accessories,, "Alright ladies, this is one important night. We need to get ready and we need to look….fabulous!"

Music plays as the girls get ready for the ball

Ponies: "_This is our big night. We're getting ready and we're doing it all right."_

Senna is doing Pema's hair while Kya brushes Fluttershy's mane and tail. Pinkie Pie and Ikki are trying on various dresses.

_This is our big night._

Rainbow looks at the horrible puffy gown Rarity picked out for her. Rarity smiles awkwardly and decides to change the look.

_The time is now and we're starting up right._

Jinora puts on a lovely air nomad style dress. It reaches her knees and is orange with short red sleeves, a red sash around her waist with a white lotus flower, reddish/brown flats and a couple of golden bracelets on her wrists. Her hair has a lotus flower too. Ikki wears a similar dress, only instead of lotus flowers, they are daisies.

_The time's right gonna make it last cause it's the first nigh that were ever gonna spend and just have fun together._

Pinkie keeps trying different hair styles, first a hair style that made her look like Toph Bei-Fong, one that looked like Katara's, one that looked like Princess Azula, and one with her hair completely flat, but it bounces back and she smiles.

_We're so glad, so happy; we could never be mad, say it right now this is our big night now._

Rarity removes the towel from her hair and flips her beautifully curled mane. Asami does the same and her wavy black hair flows. Korra also removes her towel and the girls gasp at how flowing and beautifully curled her hair looked, her beautiful streak shimmered in the light.

_Two worlds singing one song._

With the boys, Mako and Flash had on their uniforms and their hair was gelled. They look at themselves in the mirror, but they don't seem completely satisfied.

_Two worlds singing one song._

Mako ruffles Flash's hair and Flash ruffles Mako's hair, which turns them back to their original spiky hair style. They hoof/fist pump.

_This is our big night._

Bolin fixes his jacket and puts on breath spray. He also sprays Pabu's breath.

_We're getting easy and we're doing it alright._

Senna, Kya and Pema marvel at their extravagant gowns, Pema wore a long dress similar to her daughters but with longer red sleeves and v-neck red collar. Kya has a sleeveless cyan blue gown with the water tribe symbol on the side. Senna had an even simpler gown, dark blue with a white trim at the top and fur lining at the bottom.

_This is our big night._

The ponies step out wearing the same gowns they wore to Korra's gala back at Republic City.

*They are on my deviant art page*

_This is our big night._

Asami also steps out wearing her mother's dress.

_This is our big nigh._

Behind her, Korra steps out wearing a beautiful cyan gown with a sweetheart top with silver lining. Around her waist was a belt with lovely crystal gems. The bottom of the gown was wrapped like a cape and was open on the front exposing her legs and wearing slim blue pants with silvery high heeled boots. She had long solves that reaches bellow her should drown to her fingers exposing them. Similar to the ones she wore during the spirits festival but was silvery blue. Her hair was loose and curled and was wearing her beautiful heart crown on her head as well as her friendship necklace. Her cutie mark and hair streak really popped and she stretches out her beautiful wings. They gasp at how breathtaking Korra looked.

_This is our big night._

It was nearing sundown, the courtyard of the Crystal palace was already packed. Humans, spirits and crystal ponies alike were all getting acquainted.

Lin and the other police officers were both socializing and keeping a watchful eye on the crystal heart. Two guards along with two cops were standing on both sides to keep it safe. Mako and Flash Sentry were among the guest standing next to Lin Bei-Fong.

"Gotta admit, these crystal ponies sure know how to through a party." said the chief. A crystal pony waitress comes by and offers Lin some crystal berries covered in chocolate which she takes.

"Yeah and everybody seems to be getting along better than we hoped." Mako said with a smile. But Lin remained monotone as ever,

"Don't get to cocky, some spirits might be open to the idea of three different species living together, but not everybody is thrilled about it. So keep you're guards up."

Mako's smiles fades, "Well, thanks for killing the happy mood." he said sarcastically. He then spots his brother among the crowed, "¡Hey Bo!"

"Hey, Mako. Have you seen the girls? I can't find them anywhere."

"They'll be out soon."

"Cadance and Shinning Armor are gonna announce their arrival long with President Raiko." said Flash.

"Which should be right about-" the second the words left Lin's mouth, trumpets sounded and she points her finger to the stage.

"Now."

All humans, ponies and spirits were gathered and payed attention when one of the guards walked up on stage. "Welcome their royal majesties, Princess Cadance and Princes Shinning Armor."

Everybody applauds, Asami along with Senna, Tonraq, Kya, Bumi, Tenzin, his family and Spike all applaud as well.

Cadance spoke through the microphone. "Thank you all so much for coming tonight. This is truly a very special occasion, it's the first ball the empire has had in a thousand years, and it is the first in this new wonderful era we are all living in. I would personally like to welcome both humans and spirits alike, we hope you enjoy your time here. I would also like to personally welcome my aunts, Princesses Celestia and Luna."

The princesses walk on stage as everybody applauds.

"And for the very first time, the most important man in Republic City, as well as our dearest friend and ally, President Raiko!"

More Applause as the president walks up on stage and speaks through his own microphone.

"Thank you princess, I am honored to be here. You truly have a beautiful kingdom."

Cadance bows in respect, "Thank you. Would you like to do the next introduction, mister president?"

"Don't mind if I do. I would like to start out by saying that this truly is a beautiful sight, and I'm not talking about the empire, I'm talking about different beings joining together in harmony and friendship. But none of this would have been possible if not for the bravery and intelligence of seven outstanding young girls and the friendships they have made. Please put your hands and hooves, and anything you spirits have, together for The Elements of Harmony!

Rainbow Dash, Appeljack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity and their royal highnesses, Princess Twilight Sparkle and Princess Avatar Korra!"

Even louder applause as the girls walk onto the stage one by one. The girls all wave to the adoring crowed, while Korra waved a bit shyly. She was still getting use to the whole "princess" thing. Mako whistles which makes Lin roll her eyes.

"And how could I ever forget, Officer Mako, Miss Sato and Bolin, please come up here."

The teens look surprised as the president tells them to walk up on satge. Mako looks at Lin who smiles, "Go ahead, you too Sentry."

The boys smile and waste no time to getting up on stage and stand next to their friends, Asami and Bolin follow.

"Each of you have helped in the defeat of Unalaq and the dark spirit and saved both our worlds from extinction and you have also taught me some very valuable lessons for which I will always be grateful. On behalf of myself and everybody and everypony here, we thank you."

Even louder applause. Meelo shouted from amongst the crowed, "¡YAY!"

Raiko then hands over the microphone to Korra, "Thank you President Raiko, thank you all. And now…let's all have a great time!"

Everybody cheers happily.

The kids get off the stage and Mako approaches Korra and bows, "You're looking quite stunning this evening, princess avatar."

Korra giggled and bowed as well, "Why thank you kind sir."

"Hey!"

The two teens jump a bit when they see Lin with a serious face, "Remember Mako, you're still on duty."

The two teens looked at her upset, but then she smiles, "But, I guess I can make an exception in this case."

The young couple smiled,

"But just because you're a royal confidant to the princesses and Korra's boyfriend doesn't mean you can get away with lolly gagging whenever you please." Lin warned him.

"Don't worry Lin, I'll make sure he doesn't."

Mako smiles and arcs an eyebrow at Korra.

"Good to hear. Now go, get out of here you crazy kids."

The two teens lock hands and head to the dance floor, "Thanks Chief!" Mako shouted as he and Korra made their way to the dance floor.

Lin waves and smiles, "Now where are those crystal berries?"

Pinkie Pie takes over the DJ station, "Let's get this party started!"

She starts playing upbeat music with Spike's help. Bumi starts dancing, "Oh, this is my jam! Come on sis, let's boogie!"

He takes Kya's hand and they start dancing.

Korra and Mako are already on the dance floor happily dancing together, for the first time in so long they felt like nothing was in their way. The two teens stop for a brief moment when they see Twilight and Flash dancing weirdly. The kids arc their eyebrows at the scene but then playfully laugh, deciding to let the pony couple do their thing.

Asami was walking along with Rarity and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy looking around.

"I can't believe we lost him already." said the heiress with utter disappointment.

"It is a big crowed. Bigger than I hoped for." said Rarity.

"¡Apple cider! Get your fresh fizzy apple cider."

"Yyyyyyyyep."

The friends walk to Applejack and her family who are managing a stand filled with appeal themes treats.

"Hey, ya'll. Want some cider?"

"One glass, please." said Asami.

"Coming right up." Applejack nods to Big Mac to then shouts to someone behind their stand,

"Intern!"

To their surprise, Varrck pops out from behind the stand holding a gallon of cider. He was wearing a baggy white shirt with blue overalls and a straw hat.

"Howdy do partners!"

Asami, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow could not believe their eyes, "Varrick?"

"Well, if it aint my old pals, how ya'll been?" He was talking with a southern accent.

"What up with the voice, dude?" Rainbow asked.

"What voice? Oh," Varrick clears his throat and his voice returns to normal, "Sorry, sometimes I forget."

"I see you've gotten use to farm life." said Asami.

"Use to it? I LOVE IT! Honestly, I never knew how much more filling and satisfying it was to have such as simple lifestyle."

"It took Varrick a little while to get use to it but he's a fast learner." Applejack said proudly.

"That's wonderful. We're so happy for you." said Fluttershy.

"Thanks. So I hope this means we can all let bygones be bygones?"

"Of course." Asami said. And she meant it. Varrick hands her glass of apple cider.

"Thanks."

As Asami takes a sip of her drink, Rarity taps on her elf, "Oh, Asami, look who's here."

They then see Bolin amongst the crowed, apparently looking for something…or someone. Asami spits out her drink.

"¡Ah!"

Varrick waves to the eartbender and calls his name, "Hey, Bolin! Over here buddy!"

Asami quickly tosses her drink aside, and starts fixing her dress and hair, "How do I look? Does my hair look okay? Do I sound nervous?"

Big Mac tried to sound supportive, "Uh, nnnnnnnnnnnope?"

Bolin walks over to them, "Hey guys."

Rainbow, "¡Yo, Bo!"

Fluttershy, "Hey"

Rarity, "You look smashing in that tuxedo."

"Thanks. And….wow," Boin sees Asami and his heart started to beat faster. He had never seen Asami more beautiful than right now, "Asami you look….great."

The heiress blushes, "Thanks. This was my mom's dress."

"It looks gorgeous on you."

They smile at each other for a few second. Varrick looks at them skeptically.

"Wait just an apple cider minute. Are you kids an item now?"

The teens blush as they both said, "¡No!"

"Hey, I was just asking." he takes a glass of apple cider and hands it to Bolin, "Here's a glass of cider, on the house."

"Thanks Varrick, glad to see the farm life had done you some good."

Varrick proudly tips his hat, "It sure has, partner."

Rainbow Dash quickly zips to Pinkie Pie and whispers something in her ear which makes the pink pony smile with glee. She speaks through the microphone,

"Okay, folks this next song is dedicated to couples so, boys grab that special somebody or somepony and dance your heart out!"

She plays the song and Bolin nervously scratches the back of his head.

"Uh, Asami would you-I mean is it okay if-I mean, uh."

Applejack was getting sick of all the lovestruck shyness around here, "Oh for the love of pete, he wants to know if you'll dance with em."

Asami blinks at Bolin who is blushing. She smiles, "I'd love to."

"Great."

Bolin gets Pabu off his shoulder and hands him to Fluttershy. The two teens head to the dance floor, Rainbow returns and the ponies all give a high hoof.

"Check and mate!"

Bolin bows at Asami and then takes her hand, Asami has her hand on his shoulder and the two start to dance. Among the crowed of dancing couples, Korra and Mako spot them and smile happily. Twilight and Flash share a slow dance, and Pinkie Pie starts to sing along in beautiful ballad for the song.

Pinkie: "_I can see what's happening. It's clear and bright as day. You feel a heat so intense like a flame and you can't find the words to say. There's really no denying, there is magic everywhere, and with all this romantic atmosphere, you fly without a care."_

As the song continues, Bolin and Asami dance and he twirls her to the lyrics of the song.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The bliss the evening brings. The world for once, in perfect harmony, with all its living things._

Bolin and Asami sing in their heads.

Bolin: "_So many things to tell her, oh how did I not see, that the path of love I tried to take….would lead me to her."_

Asami: "_Been holding back and hiding, for what I don't know now, how did I not see that my mister right...was standing right here."_

Imaginary chorus: "_Can you feel the love tonight, maybe it's not too far. Seeing through, the lights are searching. Love is where they are."_

Asami and Bolin slow down a bit. The others ponies, even Spike watch them and shed happy tears.

It was now or never, "Bolin, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Really? Me too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but you go first."

"Okay." she took a deep breath before speaking, "Well, you know you're one of my best friends, right?"

Bolin quickly got nervous when she said 'friends', "R-Right."

"And we've gotten so close and I feel like we know each other so well now. You've always been there for me even when I didn't even ask. Not that I'm complaining."

"We did have some pretty good times didn't we?"

"Yes, we did. So, what I'm trying to tell you is that….Bolin, I…..I really-"

"Bolin! There you are sweetie."

Asami's eyes widen and the ponies all drop their jaws!

"G-Ginger?! What are you doing here?" Bolin nervously greeted her. Things just took a bad turn.

"I heard you were going to the Crystal Ball so I decided to surprise you. Surprise!"

"Yay, surprise." Bolin tried to sound a little happy, but he knew he wasn't.

The red-haired actress hugged Bolin who looked surprised and a little scared. Asami looks at Ginger with angry eyes.

Varrick was watching the whole thing while eating some apple friders, "Ohhhhhhh, this can't be good."

Ginger then notices Asami, and her smiles fades, "Who's she?"

"Oh, uh, Ginger you remember Asami."

Ginger simply blinked.

"Asami Sato. You met her once."

"….doesn't ring a bell."

Asami crosses her arms in annoyance, "Nice to see you again too." she said sarcastically.

Ginger simply shrugs her shoulders and takes Bolin's arms, "Anywho, come on Bolin, let's dance."

"But-"

Before he could protest, Ginger drags him away from Asami, Fluttershy and Rainbow fly next to her.

"What are you doing? Go after them!" Rainbow encouraged.

"Don't let her take Bolin like that." said Fluttershy. But Asami simply stood there as Bolin and Ginger were now on the dance floor.

Bolin looked over at Asami, who looked defeated. He had to clear things up with Ginger, and he had to do it now.

"Listen, Ginger I'm flattered and all but, you should know that I-".

"I know, I missed you too."

"What? No I—"

Then without warning, Ginger kisses Bolin. He just stands there surprised.

Asami sees the whole thing. She feels her heart break and tears start to from in her eyes. She runs off.

Rainbow Dash shouts her name, "Asami!"

The Pegasus ponies follow her, "Asami, take it easy."

"Just talk to us, we want to help" said Fluttershy.

"¡Just leave me alone!"

They stop following her as she runs away. Bolin breaks free from the kiss and pushes Ginger away.

"What's wrong, hero?"

"Look Ginger this isn't going to work."

"What do you mean?"

Bolin was done playing 'mister nice guy'. It was time to be firm, "Oh, come on! I may be slow on some things but I'm not stupid! You never once gave me the time of day and then I save the president and all of the sudden you're all over me?"

Meanwhile, Korra and Mako have stopped dancing for a while and then Mako spots something,

"No….way."

Korra turns her head to the direction Mako was looking at, and sees Bolin with Ginger….and not Asami!

"You have got to be kidding me!" they both said angrily. The two teens force there way through the crowed and reach Boin and Ginger.

"Just what are you saying exactly?" Ginger asked sternly.

"I'm saying that you never liked me, you only like the guy from that night. Well let me tell you, I am that guy but I'm also the same goof ball you met, and if you really liked me you'd accept me for everything I am but you don't."

"BOLIN!"

The erathbender sees his brother and Korra walking towards him.

"Mako, Korra. Thank goodness, have you-"

"Where's Asami?" Korra interrupted.

"I was asking you were she was."

"Then why are you dancing with this tramp?!"

Ginger gasped at the inset, "Tramp?! Why you-"

Korra opens up her wings and Ginger backs away nervously.

"Oh, Princess Avatar! I'm so sorry, I'll leave now." she turns to Bolin, "And FYI, you never were my type anyway. It's over."

With that she leaves with her nose held high. Bolin shouts, "That's actually the nicest thing you've ever said to me!"

Korra then slaps him upside the head.

"¡OW!"

"Honestly, Bolin I would have expected this kind of stupid move from your brother, but you?!"

"Yeah!… Hey!… Actually, you do have a point there."

"Nothing happened between me and Ginger, she just kissed me and-"

"You kissed her?! I'm gonna kill you!"

Mako attempts to hurt Bolin, but Korra holds him back,"Hold on, hold on! Let's not get to hasty. Besides, if you killed him now there are too many witnesses."

"Hey! Can I please explain?"

They both stay quiet as Bolin explained,

"Thank you. Okay, she kissed me but I didn't kiss her then I told her I wasn't interested because I like Asami."

Then he gets knocked down on the floor by the Mane Six.

"How could you, Bolin! Ginger over Asami?!" Twilight glared angrily at him.

Rarity flared her nostrils, "I would have expected that kind of stupid boyish mistake from your brother, but you?!"

"Hello, I'm right here!" said the firebender,

"This is for breaking Asami's heart!" Rainbow Dash was about to punch him until Korra stops her by pulling her tail.

"Guys relax; it was all a big misunderstanding."

"It was?" the ponies all asked in surprise.

"Yeah, he doesn't like Ginger he likes Asami."

"¡He does?!" the ponies all asked with glee.

"Of course he does." said Flash.

"So where is Asami." Twilight asked.

"We don't know." said Rainbow Dash.

"We saw her run off but lost her in the crowed." said Fluttershy.

"Split up everyone, she couldn't have gotten far." Korra said before they all dispersed to look for their friend.

Mako takes Korra by the hand, "Hey, you know I learned from my past mistakes right?"

"I know, honey I was just upset at the time. Now less talking and more searching."

Asami was near a large fountain crying her eyes out. She looks at her reflection who then suddenly starts talking to her.

"Awww, why so sad, beautiful?"

Asami shrieks as she slightly backs away. The reflection spoke again, "Don't be scared. I'm here to help you."

"Who-what are you?"

The reflection keeps on a sinister smile, "I'm you. The real you."

"No…no this isn't possible."

"You're standing on sheer crystal ground and you call me impossible?" she pointed out.

"….that's actually a good point."

"You poor thing, here you are all alone….again."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, all of your friends are off having fun while you are, once again, alone crying your eyes out while everything you know comes crumbling down."

"You don't know what you're tailing about!"

"Oh but you do. You just got your heart broken, again, and where is that so called Avatar friend of yours? Oh, yeah….she's dancing in the arms of the first guy she stole from you!"

"But, Mako was never-"

"Never what? You're true love? Maybe so, but when you did find him what happened? He was taken away by some red-haired floozy and this time "Korra" didn't do anything to help you!"

Asami clenches her head which was beginning to throb, "Stop it! Stop it!"

"You can't deny it. If that boy really cared about you he would have ditched that chick without a second thought. But he didn't!"

"Shut up!"

"Face it, all you're so called "friends" have ever done was take everything away from you. Real friends don't do that. Real friends don't exist. If they did you wouldn't be suffering at all."

Asami gets on her knees, her head aching even more, "NO! You're not real….you can't be!"

"Oh, but I am real. As real as the pain you felt in the past and as real as the pain you are feeling right now. He doesn't love you. None of them do. Tell me Asami…where are your friends now?"

Asami lets out a scream as tears fall from her eyes and she clinches her head. Blue mist begins to surround her. Her eyes open and her memories flash before her eyes: the memory of when her father sided with Amon and betrayed her, when Mako dumped her for Korra, when her company was nearly bankrupted, and now the image of Bolin with Ginger. All the pain from those moments were all she could see and feel. She saw no good memories, only the bad. She didn't see light…she could only see darkness.

The mist faded, Asami laid on the ground completely quiet. She opened her eyes…which were glowing an aerie blue.

_"Muahahahahahahahahahahaahahaha!"_

**I think you all pretty much know who this is now. DUH! Not that I was trying to make it any less obvious. Anyway, to answer some previous questions, yes I did get inspired by the comics, but I actually had this story idea in my head LONG before I ever knew there existed a comic about Nightmare Rarity. So don't be too surprised if some things aren't entirely like the comic, I noticed they are similar but also different. I wanted to be a bit more creative and original and I don't think the comics follow the same cannon as the show of MLP.**

**Anywho, I hope you liked this chapter and wait until you see what happens next. Let's just say stopping this villain won't be as easy as you might think.**

**God Bless *kiss, kiss***


	4. NightMara, Queen of the night

**NightMarea, Queen of the Night**

Back at the ball, the friends were trying to find Asami. Korra made her way through the crowd of people and ponies.

"Asami? Asami? Asa-oh I'm sorry, didn't see you-", she bumps into a person then continues her search, "Asami!"

Mako was having the same trouble.

"Asami! Asa-oh!"

"¡Hey! Watch the tail, buddy!" said an annoyed male pony.

"Sorry, sir."

He keeps looking for his friend, "Asami!"

Pinkie Pie jumps among the crowed shouting her name.

"Asami!"

She jumps up again, "Bolin is sorry."

She lands and jumps again, "Really, really, really-"

She lands and jumps again,"-Really, really sorry!"

Lands and jumps again, "Please come-"

Lands and jumps again, "-out!"

The others have less luck.

"Asami, where are you?" Fluttershy called out.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Rainbow shouted

They all gather around.

Twilight, "Anything?"

Flash, "Sorry, no."

Applejack, "I've got nothing"

Rainbow, "Ne neither."

"Maybe she's in the suite." said Rarity.

Spike shook his head, "I checked, she's not there either."

Mako walked over to them, "Well, my search was a complete bust."

"A,j, did you ask Varrick if he'd seen Asami?" Korra asked.

"I did, but he said she just disappeared."

Korra sighs sadly

"This is all my fault." Bolin said in despair.

Nobody said anything in contrast.

Bolin narrows his eyes,"Well, don't all disagree with me at once." he said sarcastically.

"Guys, I'm already getting worried." said Korra.

"Relax Kor, I'm sure she couldn't have gotten far." said Spike.

"I know what will cheer everybody up…." Pinkie said before shouting, "CUPCAKES! BRB!" she hops away to the tables and balances a tray of cupcakes on her head. She bumps into somebody.

"Oops, sorry."

"You will be", Asami tosses the tray over Pinkie's head and the cupcakes land on her face. Asami walks away and Pinkie smiles.

"Asami!" she jumps happily around the others, "I found her! I found her! I found her!"

They all smile when they see Asami.

"Asami!", Korra runs and hugs her as does Twilight. Bolin then hugs her.

"We've been searching for you." he said.

"Where did you go?" Mako asked.

"You're the detective, you figure it out!" Asami's voice was cold and cruel

Mako is startled by her sudden rude remark, "Uh, everything okay?"

"Of course, you idiot! Why you ask?"

Korra came in between them, "Look, I know you're upset right now but you don't' have to take it out on Mako."

"Why not? I still can't believe you're with him after everything he's done!"

Everybody was baffled by how heartless Asami was behaving.

"Asami, what's gotten into you?" Twilight asked seriously.

"Yeah, why are you acting like such a jerk?" Rainbow asked.

Bolin walks to Asami and takes her hand, "Asami, I just want you to know that Ginger and I are NOT together, we never were and never will be, honest."

Asami simply removes her hand away from him, "It doesn't matter if I believe you or not, I really don't care."

Bolin is startled and hurt by her remark, "Y-You don't?"

"Of course not, why would I care what an in copidant buffoon like you dates?!"

"Asami! Where is all of this coming from?" asked Applejack.

"Why would you say something like that? It's not like you." Rarity said.

"What's your deal, Sato?" Rainbow asked.

"My deal is that I'm still talking to a bunch of pathetic imbeciles!" Asami then swats Rainbow Dash down to the ground.

"OW!"

"Rainbow!" her friends all rush to help her, Asami starts to walk away but Korra grabs her arm, "Asami, you tell me right now what's going on! Why are you acting this way?"

Asami angrily removes her hand from Korra's grip, "You can't order me around. Just because you have a crown now doesn't mean you control everything I do or say."

"I never said anything like that and you know it!"

Mako glared at the heiress, "Asami, I don't know what's gotten into you but I don't like it!"

"I don't care what you think!" Asami started walking away but Flash called out, "Asami stop!"

But she just kept on walking, "No! I have something to say."

She makes her way through the crowed and disconnects the cable of the DJ station.

DJ Pon-3 said, "Hey! Why you kill the music?"

Asami glares at her, "Shut up!" she walks on stage and grabs the mike, everybody looks at her confused.

"What is she doing?" Flash asked.

Twilight lowers her ears as she remembers her dream, "Oh, no. this can't be happening."

Bolin looked at the girl, there was such anger in her eyes, "Asami?"

Asami takes center stage and talks through the mike, "For too long now I have been the victim of constant pain and suffering. Everything I have ever known and loved was taken away from me. And the cause of it all is from none other than you're so called Princess Avatar and her Ponies!"

She points her finger at them and the crowed gasps.

"Asami, please stop this." Korra exclaimed, "Whatever is bothering you, we can help you get through it."

"Lies! Everything she and the other princesses say are lies! All of it! They don't want Harmony, all they want is to control everything we know!"

"That's not true! Asami, you know I would never do anything to hurt you."

"None of us would." Mako defended, "We're you're friends, remember?"

"Friends? HA! Friends who left me behind while you two lived happily together? Friends who stood ideally by while I struggled with my company? Friends who watched with happiness while that wrecking ball of a so called Avatar received a crown while I should have been the one to get it?!"

Celestia and Luna come forth and look fiercely at Asami, President Raiko is with them too.

"Asami Sato! What is the meaning of this?" asked Celestia while narrowing her eyes.

"You are disrupting the celebration. Step down at once." Raiko ordered.

Asami glared anthem both, "NO! I will not step down! I have been nothing but little miss perfect sweet girl. Well starting now that perfect girl is gone! There can only be one princess in this new era. And that princess…WILL BE ME!"

Asami's eyes started to glow white and the microphone in her hand breaks. Everybody gasps in horror as the mysterious blue mist starts manifesting all around them and reach the stage and begins surrounding Asami.

Fluttershy started to shake in fear, "What's happening?!"

Luna recognizes the mist, "No….it can't be!"

Asami clenches her head as the mist surrounds her and lists her up. Before everybody's eyes, Asami begins to transform: Her pale skin becomes darker.

*not tan, but tainted with the color black almost a blackish/pale, if there is such a thing*

Her dark hair becomes longer and becomes like a dark smoke (like smoke-like hair) the outer half is like black smoke while the interior was navy blue with sparkles similar to NightMare Moon's Mane. Her cloths change too, her dress turns into a pitch black gown with long sleeves and a turtle neck, the dress is cut on the right side exposing her leg. Her arms have navy blue armor similar to Nightmare Moon's horse shoes and matching knee high boots. Over her dress is a matching colored tank top with a crescent moon in the center. She also gains a forehead helmet like accessory around her head with a black unicorn horn sticking out of it and from her back emerges two dark blue feathered wings. Her eyes open: they are no longer green but blue with cat like pupils and her lips are dark purple.

Bolin, "Asami?"

Twilight, "No…"

Asami flies upward, her mist-like hair flowing and her wings flapping as she lets out a sinister laugh. Tenzin has his arms around his children.

The new transformed Asami laughs wickedly, "¡Hahahahahahahahahahahha!"

Applejack, "¡No!"

Mako, "What is that?"

Korra and Twilight recognized the figure, it was…

"NightMare Moon!"

The now evil Asami turns and smiles wickedly at Princess Luna.

"Hello, Luna. Miss me?"

"How? How are you back? The Elements of Harmony defeated you!"

"That's what you think. The elements simply weakened me. Now that I'm back, I will have my revenge!"

Asami's hands begin to glow and a blue aura appears in her hands. She unleash a powerful blast towards Celestia, Luna and President Raiko.

"Raiko, look out!"

The princesses push the president out of the way and the magic hits a piece of the palace destroying it. Lin jumps into action.

"I'm sorry to do this to you kid…boys! Take her down!"

The cops follow her orders and metalbenders and pony guards charge at Asami, both Pegasus and unicorns. But Asami looks at them with glowing eyes.

"Stand back you fools!"

With another powerful blast she blows them all away. the cops and Lin fall backwards on the ground. Korra and the Ponies face her.

"Asami! Please, you don't know what you're doing! NightMare Moon's controlling you." Korra exclaimed.

"You have to snap out of it!" cried Twilight.

Asami arcs an eyebrow at them, "Asami? Please, that girl is long gone. And instead, you may call me NightMara….Queen of the Night!"

Korra shook her head, "No! You're Asami Sato! The head of Future Industries and a member of Team Avatar."

"Please, listen to us." Mako pleaded. But NightMara scold at them, "I'm done listening. Remember this night little ones, for it was you're last."

Rainbow Dash pounds her hooves, "Looks like there's no point in talking."

Mako treis to stop her, "Rainbow Dash!"

"Get out of my friend!" the pony charges at NightMara while Mako tried to stop her. But NightMara creates a force field around herself and Rainbow is knocked back. The Pegasus shakes her head.

NightMara smiled arrogantly, "Nice, try."

Korra looks down, "I didn't want to have to do this. But you leave us no choice."

Korra nods to the ponies who get the message. They all gather together and Korra's eyes and forehead star begin to glow along with her wings. The ponies' Elements glow too and so do their eyes. They are listed up and Korra starts to move her arms in swift movements, rainbow hues comes out of the elements and Korra bends them like water and unleashes it at NightMara. The rainbow colors start to swirl around her and she starts to panic.

"No! No!"

As the rainbow swirls kept surrounding her, her whole body glows and unleashes a powerful balst of blue magic that destroys the rainbow colors. The scene girls scream as they all are thrown back and land on the ground. Mako, Bolin, Flash, Spike and Korra's parents run towards them. NightMara looks at her hands and smiles satisfied.

"Such anger….such pain and suffering."

The girls shake their heads.

"Are you okay?" Flash asked.

Twilight shakes her head, "I don't understand, why didn't the Elements work?"

"¡Ahahahahahaha!", NightMara lands on the ground and walks cockily towards them.

*Imagine her doing that catwalk Elsa did during "Let it Go"*

"It looks like you're precious Elements of Harmony won't help you this time. You're little friend's anger and pain is even stronger than I thought. The more I feed off of it the more powerful I become!"

Bolin called out to her, "Asami, I know you're in there. Please, you have to fight this."

"¡Oh, please! All that remains of your precious Asami is her body. Her sole belongs to the dark now!"

"¡No!" Bolin cried out. There was no way that the old kind-hearted Asami was gone.

Mako looked at NightMara with a regretful expression, "I'd hate to do this to you, Sami.", he unleashes firebending on NightMara but she reflects his attacks. Then Tenzin starts attacking her with his aribending. But NightMara reflects his attacks also. The air nomad falls backwards as Pinkie Pie and Ikki help him satnd back up

"You think you're precious bending is going to stop me?", NightMara flaps her wings and flies up. "I'm done playing games. By this time tomorrow, all that will remain of this, the spirit and human world shall be my precious darkness!"

"Enough!"

Cadance, Celestia and Luna fly up and face NightMara. Twilight and Korra then join them.

"Awww, how cute." NightMara mocked, "The five princesses all together. Sorry you're run had to be so short, Princess Korra."

Korra glared at the wicked enemy, "I don't care how powerful you say you are, you will never destroy our homes."

"You want a fight? Come and get it."

"I won't fight you Asami."

"Very well then…." Without warning, NightMara unleashes a powerful blast at Princess Celestia.

"AHHHHH!" the sun princess starts falling,

"SISTER!"

Luna and Cadance rush to Celestia and save her. Korra and Twilight look at NightMara with anger in their eyes.

"We're sorry to do this, Sami." said Twilight.

Korra unleashes a powerful fire blast at NightMara and this time it actually strikes her.

"AH! Why you little-" NightMara unleashes another blast and this time Twilight protects her with her magic. They unleash a powerful blast at NightMara but she flies away. Korra flies after her, Twilight follows. They keep throwing their most powerful attacks at NightMara as they fly all around the empire, they zig and zag and they zap. Then the two princesses stop and gasp.

"Not another step."

They see that NightMara has Mako and Flash Sentry along with the other ponies, Spike and Bolin all tangled in her misty hair, struggling to get free.

"Let them go!" Korra ordered.

NightMara eyed the princess avatar with a wicked smile. It looked like she was pondering something, "Hmmmmmm. I must admit, you're powers are impressive, Avatar. The others really are no match for me…but you."

Twilight Sparkle flared her nostrils and stomped her hooves, "Quit messing around! Let our friends go, NightMara!"

"I see Korra's impatience has rubbed off on you Princess Twilight." said NightMara. Twilight growled at her.

"How about we make a deal."

Korra eyed the dark mistress with anger and curiosity, "A deal?"

"I know trapping the world in eternal darkness won't be easy with you girls around. And my powers only just returned, they still need a little bit more recharging. So, tomorrow night, when the moon reaches the center of the night sky, you and I shall do battle Avatar. Just like Raava and Vaatu once did. If you win, I shall back down and give back you're friend. But WHEN I win….let's just say you won't' live to see what happens afterwords….what do you say?"

Korra and Twilight look at each other for a while before looking back at NightMara.

"Let my friends go or no deal." Korra demanded.

NightMara smiled arrogantly, "Fine." she snaps her fingers and her misty hair releases their friends.

"But just to be sure." NightMara raises her hand and Twilight gasps when she is suddenly trapped within a black bubble and is now hovering above NightMara's hand.

"Twilight! Let her go!" Korra ordered as she prepared to lunged at NightMara, but she stops the princess by waving her finger,

"Ah, ah, ah, not until our battle, then you can have her back."

"I didn't agree to this!"

"Just my way of making sure you won't back out or try any funny business. Until then…Princess."

NightMara tauntingly winks at Korra before flapping her wings and flies up and speaks to all the guests down bellow,

"And a little parting gift for the Crystal Empire!"

She unleashes a powerful black aura spear and the two guards guarding the Crystal heart and thrown back. The black magic surrounds the heart and it stops spinning.

"¡No!" Cadance screamed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!", NightMara flies away with Twilight in her possession.

Twilight, "AHHHHHHHH!"

Flash, "¡TWILIGHT!"

Lin, "The Crystal heart!"

Cadance and Shinning Armor hurry to the heart but it completely stopped turning and its brightness starts to become dull.

Cadance screamed again, "¡No!"

Korra and the other gasped; Twilight was captured, Asami was taken over by NightMare Moon, and now the Crystal Heart was turning to cold stone.

The guests begin chatting nervously.

"What happened to the heart?" one human guest asked.

"What is going on?" a spirit asked.

Celestia lands on stage and tries to calme them all down, "Alright everybody pleases just-"

But they all keept chatting

"If you would all-"

But the keep talking and frantically asking questions, preventing Celestia from speaking.

"Please, I know things are-"

"QUIET!"

To her surprise, they all stop chatting as all eyes fell on Korra. Her loud command managed to get through to them. She stood tall and dignified as she spoke to them with a firm but calm voice,

"Look, I understand that many of you are very scared and confused about what is happening but please, try to remain calm."

"This has to be the work of the spirits!" said one of the humans.

"What? We had nothing to do with this!"

They bot begin to argue, forcing Korra to shout again.

"¡ENOUGH! Do you honestly think that fighting and blaming each other is going to solve anything?"

Both the human and spirit look at her with guilt as she continued,

"The spirits had absolutely nothing to do with this. NightMare Moon is an old enemy of Equestria that has returned. We don't know how or why, but I assure you we will not rest until she is defeated."

"But how will you do it without the Elements of Harmony?" one pony asked.

"We'll find a way. The ponies have managed to defeat many foes in the past without the Elements. And so we shall do it again. In the mean time-" she turns to Lin, "Chief Bei-Fong, please escort the president and the other humans back to the train station and to the portal."

Lin bows to Korra, "Will do, Princess."

"Anyone who is not a resident of the Crystal Empire, return to your homes. The same goes for the spirits and please is there if anything amiss in the spirit world or anywhere else, report to either me, Celestia, Luna or President Raiko as soon as possible."

"Alright, you heard her. Let's move people.", Lin and the other police officers and pony guards, including Mako and Flash Sentry, help the humans and ponies to the train station.

Korra takes a deep breath and Tonraq places a hand on her shoulder, "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks but don't celebrate just yet.", Korra looks up at the sky. "Don't worry Twilight. I won't give up on you…I promise."

Meanwhile, in the southern portal deep within the spirit world, NightMara is surrounded by a large amount of wilderness with large trees in odd shapes and is standing at the edge of a high cliff. The bottom is foggy and would no doubt lead to a completely different place.

Twilight tried to get through to her friend, "Asami, I know you can hear me, you have to fight NightMare Moon. Everything she's tolled you is a lie, Korra didn't do anything to hurt you and neither did Bolin."

"¡Shut up! Get it through you're thick head pony, Asami Sato belongs to the dark now and pretty soon so will this entire planet.

"You'll never get the chance. My friends will stop you just like they did last time."

"Oh, I highly doubt that. You may have gotten the best of me last time, but I came prepared, I happen to know you're precious avatar's greatest weakness."

"Ha! Jokes on you, she has no weaknesses and even if she did she will work around them and find the strength inside to defeat you. She has love on her side and that is her power."

"Wrong my dear. She'll never have the guts to destroy me, not as long as I have you and her friend's body." NightMara picks up a rock from the ground, "Love is not a strength princess…it's exactly what will drag her down." as she said this, she crushes the rock with her bare hand.

"Asami, please. Don't do this."

"You have no idea what it's like to be stabbed in the back time time and time again….all the pain, betrayal….well I'm not gonna hold it in any longer. Anger is my strength now."

NightMara begins to sing

"_Images fill my mind, lost in a sea of time_

_Memories made now long gone_

_Old faces turned to slime_

_The wind is howling like this growing pain inside_

_I couldn't keep it in, no matter how I tried_

_Asami the good, they use to see_

_Cruel and heartless, she could never be_

_I kept anger inside, couldn't let it show….._

_Well now they know!"_

She starts unleashing dark energy from her hands smiling wickedly.

"_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn my back and slam that door_

_I don't care what they're going to say_

_Let the shadows reign_

_The dark never frightened me anyway_

_It's funny how some things I thought were so great_

_Right now they have no meaning_

_All I can feel now is hate_

_Out here in the cold thin air, I feel so alive_

_I know I've left a lot behind, but I'm glad I took the dive"_

She spreads her wings and flies while creating the trees to look evil and horrible while killing all the lovely plants

"_Let it go, let it go_

_Feels good I'm not gonna lie _

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand, and here I'll stay_

_Let the shadows reign_

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!"

Twilight watches in horror as NightMara starts building her own sinister castle.

"_My powers grow and is spreading all around_

_My anger underneath is so intense it makes a sound_

_I can feel the sweet girl's heart fading away fast_

_I'm never going back; the past is in the past_

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_Me and the night are one_

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Finally, I'm doing things my way!"_

She stands proudly from her balcony.

"_Let the shadows reign!_

_The dark never frightened me anyway"_

Back at the Crystal Empire, everybody was gathered in the throne room. Mako and Flash enter. Korra's parents were there too.

"We managed to evacuate every human, spirit and non-crystal pony safely to the trains." Mako explained.

"I got Lin to personally escort Pema and the children back home." said Tenzin.

"Great. Now can somebody or somepony PLEASE explain what is going on here?" said Bumi.

"Yeah, why did Asami turn all mystic and evil just now?" Kya asked.

"And why was the punch so sour?"

Everybody looked at Bumi annoyed

"What? I'm I the only one who noticed?"

"I don't know." Korra responded.

"How could you not know the punch was sour?" Bumi takes a sip of the punch and Korra angrily slaps hit from his hand, "Forget about the stupid punch! We need to focus! NightMare Moon has taken over Asami's body and now she has Twilight!"

"Not to mention she plans on plunging the world into eternal darkness." Flash pointed out

Bolin started to get frantic and pulling his hair, "No, no we can't let the world plunge into eternal darkness. AGAIN!"

He is then slapped in the face by Fluttershy, "Pull yourself together, man! This is not the time for you to go all crazy!"

"Okay."

"And we still can figure out what she did to the crystal heart." said Princess Cadance.

"I believe I have an idea on exactly what you are all up against." Luna said.

They all listen to her attentively as she spoke,

"As you all know, many moons ago, I was once transformed into NightMare Moon."

"We know," said Mako, "you got really jealous of your sister, it turned you evil, you got banished to the moon, you came back hundreds of years later, Twilight and the others brought you back to normal with the Elements of Harmony."

Everybody looked at him with surprised/confused expressions.

"What? I pay just as much attention to Equestrian history as Korra does, for your information."

Luna continued, "Anyway, there is one thing that nobody knows. NightMare Moon was a separate being."

Bumi spits out his punch, "Seriously, what did you put in this stuff?"

Tenzin rolls his eyes, "You were saying, princess?"

Luna uses her horn to create images in mid air, "Many centuries ago, before me and my sister reigned, unicorns, earth ponies and Pegasus ponies did not live together, in fact they were once enemies."

"Heart Warming's Eve. The girls told me that story." said Korra, "They all eventually put aside their differences once they realized their hate for each other was causing an eternal winter all around them. The winter was caused by windigos, spirits that feed off of hatred."

"They were defeated with The Fire of Friendship, which destroyed the windigos and brought peace among all ponies." Fluttershy added.

"Exactly, and after that many windigos slowly grew extinct, however there were some windigos that lived longer." Celestia explained, "Most of them only have one common goal; to feed off of hatred, but some windigos have a much more developed subconscious and think almost as if there were beings of flesh and blood. And they do not only wish to feed on hate, they want to be the source and rulers of it.

Korra had placed the pieces together, "Let me guess, NightMare Moon is one of those specific windigos, isn't she?"

"Yes, that's exactly right. Unlike previous windigos, these kinds don't wait for others to feel hate, they try and force it out of them by influencing them with painful memories and erasing all the good ones they had."

"Making them feel nothing but negative emotions." Luna continued, "This gives the winding enough power to merge with the host and use it's body to inflict physical harm. That's how she was able to consume me by influencing my jealousy for my sister, and made me forget my love for her."

"But why would it go after Asami?" Rainbow Asked.

"Don't you see Rainbow Dash? She had Asami remember only the bad stuff that had happened to her and made her forget all the good." Applejack explained.

"Yes. The only negative emotion NightMare Moon managed to get from me was jealousy." said Luna, "When I saw the Elements of Harmony again, it reminded me how much I loved my sister. It weakened NightMare Moon's hold on me and allowed the Elements to extract her out of me. I'm afraid that's all they did. NightMare Moon was weakened and we believed she would soon disappear forever. Obviously, that is not what has happened."

"So, the more negative emotions NightMare Moon feeds on, the stronger she becomes." said Korra.

"It especially helps if the host is complexly under her influence."

"No wonder the Elements didn't work." said Rarity," Asami felt more that jealousy in the past. She felt anger, betrayal, heart-break."

"So it's a lot more for NightMare Moon to feed off of." said Applejack.

"It's just like when the Changeling Queen became stronger than even Celestia when she fed on my love for Cadance." said Shinning Armor

"Exactly" said Celestia.

"NightMare Moon got to Asami when she was most vulnerable." said Mako.

"This is my fault." Bolin said with regret, "She must have gotten hurt when she saw me dancing with Ginger."

"And now she's taken her over and she plans on bringing everlasting darkness!" Spike said frantically.

"And she's got Twilight!" Flash reminded them, fear and anger were evident in his voice.

"There has to be some way we can stop NightMare Moon and save both Twilight and Asami." said Applejack.

Chief Tonraq turned to Celestia, "Princess, how can we extract NightMare Moon from Asami?"

"I'm afraid in her current state it will not be easy."

Korra then notices in the corner of her eye, **the butterfly with white wings with blue patters**. It flies down to a crystal on the wall, and Korra notices the reflection of her friendship neckless. She then remembered it's shaped like the heart of the….

"I think I know where to start." she said and she turns to Celestia, "I need the prophesy book."

"It's still in the Canterlot library." said Celestia.

"Well then let's go get it."

Everybody gasps when crystals start to turn grey, fall and crumble to the ground.

Shinning Armor gasped, "Oh, no."

They all look outside and notice the crystal heart becoming into icy stone. Cadance flies down with the other princesses following her. She places her hoof on the heart. It was becoming hard as stone. Korra touches with her hand. She shivers and backs away.

"It's so cold."

"We must hurry." said Celestia, "If NightMara is not stopped soon, the Crystal Heart shall freeze entirely and the entire Empire will crumble."

They fly back up to the palace. Korra's princess instincts kick,

"Shinning Armor, you and Princess Cadnace do everything you can to keep the heart from freezing faster. Tenzin, you Kya and Bumi go back home."

"But Korra-" Tenzin protested,

"You're family needs you. Don't worry, I'll be fine." she turns to her parents, "Mom, dad I need you to return home. If anything happens, the south will need you to guide them."

Tonraq and Senna nod and hug their daughter.

"Be safe" said Senna.

"I will."

"Bumi and I will stay with Cadnace and Shinning Armor and help in any way we can." said Kya.

"Thank you."

"Let's go get our friends back." said Rainbow Dash.

Korra turns to the ponies, Spike, Mako and Bolin, "You boys in?"

Mako smiles while crossing his arms, "Facing an ancient evil entity while trying to save our best friends and preventing yet again the end of the world?…..Just a normal day for us."

"You sure?" Korra asked.

"Not sure what Lin will say but, if it's okay with my other bosses." he looks at the princesses.

"Of course you have our permission." Luna said with confidence.

"Then it's settled, I'm all yours."

Korra happily hugged her boyfriend, "Thank you."

"I'm coming too." said Bolin, "I have to let Asami know just how sorry I am."

"And I am not going to leave Twilight behind." said Flash Sentry with fierce determination.

"Let's do it ya'll!" Applejack cried out.

They all head to the exit, until Shinning Armor calls out,

"Korra!"

She turns and looks at the unicorn prince, "Bring back my sister safely."

"I promise."

**Well now they have to find the book with the Prophesy (from the previous stories) but they will have a surprise waiting for them back at Canterlot. Sorry it wasn't that long but this isn't exactly a movie, and besides i have some things planed.**

**Until next Time**

**God Bless *kiss, kiss***


	5. Searching for answers

**Searching for answers**

After a while, the princesses and Team Avatar reach the Canterlot Castle and Celestia leads them to the library.

"I've kept the prophesy book here in the Canterlot Library."

"Why do you need the book, Korra?" Mako asked.

"I get this strong feeling that in that book we'll find the answer we need to stop NightMara and save Twilight and Asami."

"And don't forget Asami!" Bolin exclaimed,

"She just said her name." said Mako.

"Oh…right."

Celestia starts looking for the book in the shelves, "What?"

"What? Why did she say "what"?" Spike asked nervously.

Pinkie Pie, "What?"

Spike, "Exactly!"

"The book…it's not here!" said Celestia.

"What?!" Korra exclaimed.

"Is this a game?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean is the whole saying "what" over and over a game or-wait, you were asking Celestia weren't you?"

Korra walks to the shelf where Celestia was standing and looks for the book, "How is the book not there?"

"I don't know."

Luna then walks up to them with a worried face, "Sister, I cannot seem to find some of our history books in any shelf."

"What? How is that possible?"

Korra turns to the others. He voice sounded firm and authoritative, but calm, "Everybody, look around the library. The book has to be around here somewhere."

She flies to shelf to shelf and search.

"You heard her." Flash said as he flew to the next shelf.

Bolin blinked, "Wow. I've never seen Korra take charge like this before."

Mako was equally impressed, "I know….how hot is that?"

"Guys! Less yapping more looking!" Korra shouted firmly. Mako's smiles only grew, "Yep, definitely hot!"

Rainbow Dash rolls her eyes, "Get your tongue back in your mouth, lover boy."

The girls roll their eyes before they help Korra in searching for the book. But nothing.

"How hard can it be to find a book with a big blue heart on the cover with foreign writing on its corners?" Applejack asked as she kept tossing the book aside.

Pinkie's head pops out of a pile of books, "I haven't found squat! But I did find this seashell necklace", she takes out the necklace worn by Ursula from the Little Mermaid.

"This magic lamp", she takes out the genie lamp from Aladdin.

"This pretty comb", she takes out the comb with a flower from Mulan.

"And this teacup!" she takes out a teacup that looks like Chip from Beauty and the Beast but it doesn't have a mouth or eyes.

*So Pinkie Pie, breaking the forth wall XD*

Rainbow Dash task out a brown book and groans, "ERRR! This is hopeless!" she tosses the book at Mako's head, "OW!"

"Sorry!"

Mako rubs his sore head and then notices something near one of the book shelves, "Hey, I think I found something."

They all gather around him and Mako picks something from the floor.

Luna takes a good look at it, "It looks like….hair?"

Fluttershy then looks at it, "Not just any hair-that's fox hair! I recognize it anywhere."

"That's odd, what would foxes be doing in the royal library?" Celestia asked.

"More importantly how would they get in?" Luna asked.

Korra starts putting the pieces all together, "Hmmmm. Missing books. Fox hair. And there is no possible way anyone could have broken in, all the doors and windows were locked when we got here…..I think I have a pretty good idea on where the book might be."

"Where?" Flash asked.

"Wan Shi Tong's spirit library."

Fluttershy shuttered, "W-W-W-WAN SHI TONG?!" the Pegasus pony freezes and lands on the floor literally paralyzed with fear.

"Wan Shi Tong has a whole bunch of fox spirits that go out and find him all sorts of information from around the world to add to his collection of knowledge." Korra explained.

"And since their spirits they can easily sneak their way through anything and steal information." said Flash.

Korra snapped her singers, "Bingo!"

"So now we have to go into the spirit world?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm afraid so. And besides, it's where NightMara took Twilight."

"How do you know that?" Bolin asked

"We all channeled our elements energy to find out exactly where Twilight is." Fluttershy answered.

Bolin smiled in relief, "Great, so we go into the spirit world, get the book, find the spell or whatever that will bring Asami back, save Twilight and BAM! Happy ending for everyone!"

Applejack raises her hoof, "Hold on, last time we checked, Wan Shi Tong aint exactly a "big fan" of the Avatar. You sure he'll just hand over the book to ya?"

Korra shrugs her shoulders, "Well it's worth a shot."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Spike as he points his claw to the sky, "To the southern spirit portal!"

Five minutes latter…

"Okay, to Varrick's old battleship….then the portal!"

They are all at the docks of Republic City, ready to head to the South Pole. They were all wearing their casual cloths and the ponies were helping each other with their sattle bags. Applejack was adjusting Rarity's bag.

"OW! Not so tight!"

"Sorry, Rarity but we gotta be ready for anything once we get in the spirit world."

Pinkie Pie was already on the ship, wearing a sailor's hat and holding a blow horn, "¡ALL ABOARD!"

Celestia turns to Korra, "Good luck, kids. And be careful."

"We will."

Both Celestia and Luna fly away and the others get on the ship.

"I still can't believe you guys still have access to Varrick's ship." said Mako.

"Well, he did say we could keep it." said Rarity.

Pinkie starts steering the ship with her hooves and is actually doing a pretty good job.

"Aren't you gonna ask how she's doing this?" Korra asked her boyfriend, who simply crosses his arms and shrugs his shoulders.

"It's Pinkie Pie, why bother?"

Flash Sentry looks at the window over the horizon, "Hang on Twilight. No matter what…I'm gonna find you."

Korra kneels down to Flash and gently pets his head to calm him down.

Later that night, Flash was outside looking at the starry night sky. Bolin walks out and joins him, "Couldn't sleep either, hu?"

"No. I can't stop thinking about Twilight. I'm so worried."

"I know how you feel. I can't stop thinking about Asami. Just the thought about never seeing her again it's-I can't even imagine what things would be like without her around, ya know?"

"We'll get her back. Don't worry."

"And what if we don't? Flash, what if Asami really is gone? What if we never see her again?"

"Don't say that.", they both turn around and see Mako.

"Bro! How long have you been standing there?" Bolin was blushing in embarrassment, but Mako simply chuckled.

"Long enough. Trust me, I understand perfectly well what you two are going through."

"Really? Did you ever get this queasy feeling in your stomach?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah, I did. You remember the first time I realized I loved Korra?"

"You guys never told me that story." said Flash. Mako began telling the pegasus the story,

"Well Flash, while Republic City was still under the whole Anti-Bending revolution with Amon, at one point, Korra was kidnapped by Councilmen Tarlokk. When I found out, I was devastated. I was scared and angry, I felt like if we didn't find her soon I would lose my sanity. It was at that moment I realized that what I felt for Korra was much stronger than I ever knew. I realized I couldn't imagine my life without her. And I bet my money that that is exactly what's happening to you two right now. You're both realizing just how much Twilight and Asami really mean to both of you."

Bolin's eyes widen, "Yeah….you're right…..scary."

Mako laughs.

"You know, I never really got to ask you Mako…Asami is an amazing girl, and I know you love Korra but….why do you think you chose Korra over Asami? Or why you were more drawn to one instead of the other?"

"Yeah, I've been curious about that myself." Flash said.

"Well, It didn't realize who my heart belonged to until after Korra was taken, but before that, I was really confused. I kind of knew I was developing feelings for Korra but I was also attracted to Asami. Believe it or not, when I was little I use to see couples together, holding hands, laughing without a care in the world. I never admitted to myself but, I always dreamed of having a perfect romantic relationship like that someday. I guess with Asami it seemed like everything I ever dreamed of….but with Korra it was different, I didn't know if it was a good kind of different or a bad kind at first. When I realized how much I love Korra I started looking back on my relationship with Asami and realized….it wasn't enough."

Bolin and Flash look at Mako skeptically.

"Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed the time we spent together, and we were happy but….deep down I knew that all me and Asami were really in love with was the so called "perfectness" of our relationship. We never ever argued, we never disagreed, basically we…we never really brought out the best in one another. At least not in the way Korra brings out the best in me. Everything seemed flawless and I realized latter on that that wasn't what I needed. What neither of us needed. Korra may be difficult sometimes and love doesn't always runs so smoothly but I guess in some crazy way, that's how you know it's real. Love and relationships aren't always easy but when it's True Love then no doubt it's worth fighting for. It's a two way street after all."

The boys smile at Mako.

"And hey, I'll always love Asami. But we just weren't exactly right for each other. She deserves someone who really knows how to make her laugh and brighten up her day. Like you do Bolin."

His brother blushes

"Seems to me you and Korra were destined from the start." Flash said.

"I guess you could say that. I never really understood the whole "soul mates" deal but now I do. In fact, now I know it's real."

"So, you guys think Asami could be…my soul mate?"

Mako places his hand on Bolin's shoulder, "I have no doubt."

They hug and Flash joins in the hug.

"I know we'll get Asami back. Her and Twilight." Mako assured.

"I hope you're right." Flash said hopefully.

Inside the ship, Korra kept tossing and turning in her sleep. She was having a nightmare.

She could hear Night Mara's evil laugh.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Korra was on the ground, one of her wings was broken and she couldn't fly. She had scars on her arms and her face and her hair was all tangled. She saw all of her friends laying on the ground unconscious, even Twilight. Night Mara walked towards Korra.

"You're new precious Era has come to an end, Princess. So sad it was short lived. Say goodbye to your friends…FOREVER!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Korra woke up breathing heavily, and even the ponies woke up screaming.

"You guys had the same dream too?"

"Yeah!" said Rainbow Dash as she wiped away the sweat from her forehead.

"It was awful!", Fluttershy jumps onto Korra's bed and she embraces the shivering pegasus.

"Can we sleep with you?", Pinkie Pie asked.

"Sure, come right up."

The ponies all gather in her bed and make themselves comfortable

"We'll get Twilight Back. I'm sure of it", said Applejack.

"I hope so."

They all eventually fall sound asleep.

The next morning, Korra opens her eyes. She realizes something's wrong. She shakes the other ponies,

"Girls, girls wake up"

Pinkie Pie snapped awake, "I didn't eat the last corn cake!"

"What's wrong?" Fluttershy asked.

"What time is it?" Rainbow asked.

Korra got off of the bead, "I don't know. It could be early morning or late afternoon. I can't tell."

The light from their window didn't look right. The girls and everybody else walks outside and notice that the sun was not entirely bright…it kept changing from yellow to aery blue. The sky kept shagging from day to early dust.

"NightMara's growing stronger.", Mako said.

"We have to hurry.", Korra said determinedly.

Bolin then remembers, "Wait a second, if Pinkie Pie is here….who's driving the ship?"

"Relax, I put it on auto pilot.", said Pinkie. This caught Mako by surprise, "It has an otto pilot? No wonder you guys keep borrowing this thing"

The ship arrived at the docks; they were all greeted by Korra's father, "Korra, what's going on? The sky-"

"I know dad but don't' worry, we have a plan. There's a book with the answers we need to stop Night Mara, but first we need to get into the spirit world."

"I'll personally escort you there."

Tonraq rides on Naga, who was with them on the ship, with Bolin, Mako, Spike, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Applejack ridding on her with Korra, Flash, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flying beside them. Spike was getting nauseous, "Can you slow down, I think I'm gonna lose my breakfast."

"No time Spike", said Mako. Spike felt like he was going to puke. They finally reach the portal. Korra lands in front of them, "Alright everyone, let's do this. Dad, keep Naga safe"

"I will.", he hugs his daughter, "Good luck, my princess."

"Thanks dad." She then walks over to Naga, "Don't worry girl. We'll be back soon"

Fluttershy hugs Naga as well, "You're such a good girl", and the polar bear dog licks her face.

Bolin takes Pabu from his shoulder and places him on Naga's head, "Stay here buddy, I'll be back."

They all stand in front of the portal.

"Now or never.", said Rainbow Dash.

One by one, they step through and emerge to where they first witnessed Harmonic Convergence.

Bolin looked around, "The spirit world…doesn't change much, does it?"

"I'm so glad you finally made it."

Mako, Flash, Bolin and Applejack get into a defensive stance but Korra tells them to back down, "Wait! I know that voice."

Uut of nowhere, a bony manifests' itself and the girls smile happily.

"Iroh!"

Korra, Rarity, Rainbow and Pinkie all run to greet their old friend who hugs them,

"It's so good to see you girl's again.", the old man said kindly.

We missed you old buddy", said Rainbow

Pinkie hugs his tightly, "I'm sooooooo happy to see you!"

"I'm happy to see you too, Pinkie Pie."

Mako couldn't believe his eyes, "Wait, this is The Iroh?"

"Yeah, he helped me, Rainbow, Pinkie and Rarity when we got the lost the first time we came to the spirit world.", Korra explained.

"Let me look at you-my, such a stunning princess you are."

Korra blushes at Iroh's compliment, "Aww, thanks. Oh, these are Mako, Bolin, Fluttershy, Spike, Applejack and Flash Sentry."

They all bow before him, "It's an honor to meet you sir.", Bolin said.

Iroh bows as well, "The honor is all mine."

"I'm sorry to say that this isn't a social visit." Rainbow said.

"I know. I sense a dark presence has entered our world. And it's growing stronger."

"Has it done anything to the spirits? Are they going evil again?" Rarity asked.

"No, only Vaatu had the power to corrupt the spirits, and after Harmonic Convergence, they are not so easily influenced by human's negative emotions as they were before. However, this new evil could put an end to that."

"We need to get to Wan Shi Tong's spirit library." said Applejack, "Do you know where it is?"

Iroh smiled, "You are in luck. I knew you would all come to stop this new evil entity so I arranged a mode of transportation for you all."

He places his fingers in his mouth and whistles a musical tune. Bolin and Spike's mouth drop when they see the golden dragon bird land in front of them.

Pinkie Pie jumped happily, "Goldie!"

The girls greet the dragon bird and he nuzzles Korra's face, "I missed you too, old friend."

Mako's eyes were the wide in surprise, "What… is….that?"

"The dragon bird spirit." Iroh said as he pet the creature's head, "Korra saved him when she and the girls first came here."

Pinkie jumps on his head, "I call him Goldie!"

Mako approaches and tries to pet the creature. Korra takes his hand, "Don't worry, he won't bite."

She places his hand over his beak and the creature relaxes in his touch.

"How did you manage to save this creature?" he asked.

"Well, he wasn't always this big. He was once very small. When I returned him to his nest he grew. He helped me realize that I don't always need to use raw power to save others…sometimes a little kindness is enough to make a big difference."

Mako smiles proudly at Korra. "Just when I think you couldn't get any more amazing, you prove me wrong."

"Yeah, I'm pretty good at that sometimes."

Mako chuckles

"Godlie, will take you to Wan Shi Tong's spirit library." Iroh said, "Good luck my children."

Rarity bows in repect, "Thank you again, Iroh."

Rainbow Dash hugs the elderly man, "You're the best!"

Korra hugs him one last time.

"Good luck, princess."

Korra blushed, "You don't have to call me that."

"I know. But you deserve it."

Korra sighs, "Sometimes I'm not so sure."

"You just need to trust your instincts. Truest you're heart. There you will truly find the answers you seek."

"Thank you."

"¡Come on Kors we don't got all day!" Spike shouts, he was already on Godlie's backa long with the others.

Korra flies up and gets on Goldie. All the others are on him now.

"Thanks Iroh!" Bolin said as he waved.

Pinkie Pie stays on Goldie's head, "Hi-Ho! Goldie! Away!"

They all fly off with Iroh smiling and waving goodbye.

Meanwhile, Night Mara watches them from a glowing orb in her hands and smiles wickedly,

"I knew she would never turn down the chance to fight me in a duel."

"She's not doing this just to get a good fight." Twilight said fiercely, "She's doing this to stop you!"

Night Mara simply laughed, "Of course, her bringing her little crew wasn't part of the plan. Then again, I need her alive if I want this battle to see more satisfying. Hmmmmmm. But I never did say I wouldn't do anything to them."

"You leave them alone or I'll-"

"You'll what? You're trapped and you can't use you're magic, remember? Besides, what better way to get Korra in the right mood than having her precious family see an untimely demise."

"If you want them you'll have to get me first!"

NightMara walks over to the alicorn trapped within the spear, "Oh, no, no you see, I need you. You're special bond with Korra is what will help her locate you. And when she finds you….the real fun begins."

"You-evil, wicked two faced-"

Nigh Mara covers Twilight's mouth with a black ribbon to shut her up. She returns to the crystal ball.

"Ah, I sense there is an angry spirit close by. Let's see if she'll give our little visitors a proper welcome."

She laughs evilly as her dark mist surround a familiar scorpion-like spirit inside a cave with a glowing antenna shaped like a star.

"Arise my sister of darkness. Arise and destroy those who mean you harm."

"¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!"

**What do you guys think? I hope this was good enough for ya. In your next review please tell me what you thought about Pinkie Pie with all of those items from Disney movies? Or Mako talking to Bolin and Flash about his relationship with Korra and Asami? And Iroh and Goldie showing up? I hope you all liked those parts. And what do you think Korra and the ponies will find in the book? Or will they ever find it?**

**Until next time.**

**God Bless *kiss, kiss***


	6. All you need is a friend

**All you need is a friend**

Back at the Crystal Empire, Kya and Bumi were making a fire to help warm up the crystal heart. None of Shinning Armor's or Cadence's spells worked. The Crystal Heart was not freezing up so quickly, but it wasn't getting any better. The sky kept changing room bright day to early dusk.

"Nothing's working." said Bumi.

Kya sadly turns to the two royal ponies, "I'm so sorry, Cadance."

"It's alright, Kya. You tried you're best." said the princess.

Shinning Armor angrily stomped his hoof, "I can't believe any of our spells worked."

"I'm sure the others are doing everything they can." his wife tried to comfort him.

Just then, they see white flakes fall all around them.

Bumi looked at the mysterious white flakes, "Snow?"

They all look up and notice that more snow was closing in.

Shinning Armor's eyes widened with fear, "Oh, no. If this keeps up, the Empire will freeze!"

Cadance looked up to the sky, "Oh, Korra please hurry."

"YAHOOOOOOO! THIS IS AWSOME!" Mako happily shouted with a big smile on his face.

The kids and ponies were still flying on Goldie while admiring the beauty of the spirit world and Mako was enjoying the ride…which was a surprise for everyone.

"Wow, bro. I've never seen you this exited before." said Bolin, slightly confused and surprised.

"I've heard stories about these creatures but I've never in a million years would have dreamed I would be riding on an actual dragon-bird and flying all across the spirit world!"

Korra rolled her eyes at her boyfriend''s sudden childlike behavior, "You've flown before, remember?"

"I know but this, this is just incredible! Hey, Goldie can you do that trick again?"

The creatures fly up and does a double loop and Mako happily shouts along with Pinkie Pie.

"¡YEAH!"

"¡WEEEEEEEE!"

Spike, however was not enjoying it, "Can we stop please? I'm getting motion sickness. How much farther?"

"Shouldn't be long now." Korra said.

As they fly ahead, they fly within a forest with incredibly tall trees.

Rainbow Dash's eyes widen, "Wow."

"I've never seen trees this big before." said Fluttershy

"They could reach the heavens." said Rarity.

"The spirit world doesn't go by the laws of physics." said Korra, "Around here, anything is possible."

"No kiddin'." said Applejack.

Flash's ears perk up, "You guys hear something?"

"Hear what?" Fluttershy asked.

Then out of nowhere, a gooey spider web slings up and grabs Goldie's leg The poor creature cries in fear

They all look down and see a large scorpion/spider like spirit. She was dragging Goldie down with her web.

"What is that!?" Bolin asked in fear.

"You humans don't belong here!" said the angry spirit.

"Let him go!" Korra spreads her wings and flies down and zaps the spirit with magic.

The spirit backs away and Korra breaks her web, freeing Goldie. The spirit unleashes another web from its tail and Korra falls on the ground all tied up in webbing.

"Ewwwww!"

"Korra!" the others cried out.

Goldie lands on the ground and everybody starts attacking the spirit.

Rainbow Dash pounds her hoofs and glares at the spirit "Back off you overgrown freak show!

"You shall pay for trespassing in my domain!"

The unleashes another webbing but Rainbow Dash dodges it and starts flying around the spirit while kicking her. Mako and Bolin fire and earthbound at the spirit and Korra uses her magic to free herself. Applejack jumps onto the spirit and starts ridding her like a bull.

"Ye-Haw!"

"Get off of me!"

She bucks Applejack off of her back and the pony lands safely on the ground. Spike and Mako shoot fire at the spirit. Flash and Rarity both kick the spirit right in the face.

"Take that you ruffian!" Rarity cried out proudly.

The spirit then slaps them both away with her giant claw. Pinkie Pie comes in swigging on a vine like Tarzan. Even doing his famous yell.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" She hits the spirit right in the face and she lands perfectly on her feet.

"I have had just about enough of you!"

The spirit unleashes another webbing but Korra shields them all with a force field.

"Nice one, sweetie!" Mako said while smiling proudly at his girlfriend.

"Thanks!"

The spirit cries out in anger, "Why can't you humans ever leave me alone?!"

Korra then looks at the spirit and notices there was something odd in her tone of voice. It didn't just sounded angry. It sounded…kind of sad.

"You are all alike! All you ever do is disturb us! Why can't you just let us be?!"

Korra lowers her hands and the force field disapears, making Spike nervous, "Uh, Korra, why did you take down the force field?"

Fluttershy flies to Korra and they both look at each other. Fluttershy recognized Korra's expression: it meant she knew what needed to be done. She turns to the ponies who all nod at her. Korra slowly walks towards the spirit who growls angrily.

"I won't fight you." the princess said kindly. The spirit sneered, "Why should I truest you?"

"I'm not like other humans."

"Oh, I know that. You're the avatar. So what?! You're a human just like them. You're not even bonded to Raava anymore, so why bother coming here?!"

"I may not be bonded to Raava like before. But that doesn't mean I can't care about the spirits."

The spirits growls at her again, but Korra remained unfazed, "I know you're angry. Care to tell me why?"

The spirit quiets down and looks curiously at Korra.

"Why would you like to know?" it asked.

"Because I want to help you. I want to understand. But I can't unless you let me."

Korra walks closer, the spirit backs away a bit. Slowly, Korra's hand reaches the spirit's face and once her skin made contact with her…the spirit calms down completely. The others are amazed, except for the girls; they knew Korra could do it.

The avatar princess continues to stroke the spirits' head with much compassion, "We don't have to be enemies. I could be your friend."

The spirit breaths softly at Korra's touch,

"No human has every shown me kindness before. I remember once an admiral of the fire nation came to the spirit world once…he was angry and cruel to me. I did nothing to upset him, but she attacked me none the less. For his cruelty I took him to the Fog of Lost Soles. Ever since, I never trusted another human before."

Korra felt compassion for the spirit, "I see. I understand why you would be upset. But humans are not all alike and if you gave them a second chance you'd see that some humans can actually become good friends. I can't guarantee they will all be friendly…but I can guarantee that they will not all treat you the way that admiral did."

Fluttershy flies beside Korra and near the spirit, no longer feeling afraid, "She's right. You don't have to keep being angry."

"Spirits and humans can live only if we are willing to take the first step." Mako said. He and the others all approach the spirit,

"I-I don't know if I can." said the spirit.

"Sure you can. You can start by being our friend." Korra said.

The spirit looks at them all and to her surprise….Korra hugs her. The spirit closes her eyes and feels the warmth of the hug. The rest of the girls come over and hug the spirit as well.

"Hugs!" Pinkie Pie said happily.

The spirit had never felt so content in her life, "Thank you. Friends."

They all release and the two brothers smile at the scene. Spike sheds a few tears.

"Are you crying?' Flash asked the little dragon who was wiping away the tears,

"No! I-I just got something in my eye!"

Rarity happily gasps, "I think I know just what will make you an even happier spirit."

Rarity taps on Korra's leg, she kneels down and Rarity whispers in her ear. A grin forms on Korra's face,

"That's a great idea."

Korra uses her magic to create beautiful sparkles that surround the spirit. Her dark colored shell becomes bright with beautiful artistic designs and sparkles around her.

"I-I don't believe it!" said the spirit.

"You look smashing!" Rarity said kindly.

"You really do." Applejack agreed.

Bolin gave her a thumbs up, "Lookin' good."

The spirit bows, "Thank you. This is the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me. If there is anything I can do to make it up to you please let me know."

"Actually, we're looking for Wan Shi Tong's spirit library. He has something of ours." Korra explained.

"Ah yes, the library." the spirit points her claw to the right, "Just continue through this path and you shall see it right above you. You won't miss it."

Korra bows to the spirit, "Thank you."

"We hope to see you soon." said Fluttershy.

"Bye!" Pinkie Pie waves

They all get back on Goldie and fly off as the spirit waves to them,

"Goodbye! And good luck!"

From the orb, NightMara saw the whole thing. She screams angrily.

"AHHHHHHH!" she smashes the orb, "Stupid weakling!"

Twilight Sparkle crosses her front hooves and smiles smugly, "I told you, love is their greatest weapon."

NightMara mockingly mimics Twilight, " 'Love is their greatest weapon' SHUT UP! It's not over yet."

She creates another orb as images of Korra and the others ridding on Goldie appears,

"You won this round, princess….but I'll be the one who will get the last laugh."

Goldie kept flying and they saw a large building growing from trees. Fluttershy points her hoof at it, "There it is!"

"The spirit library. Take us in Goldie." Korra instructed. Goldie does as she asks and they all enter the library. They all get off.

Spike eyes widen at the size of the place, "Wow…."

Flash Sentry flaps his wings as he admires all of the books within, "Look at all of these books! I could stay here forever reading!"

Rarity observes the architecture, "Well, it could use a splash of color." the unicorn yelps when she steps on a vine, "Or at the very least a maid."

Korra looked all around but no sign of the great owl spirit, "Hello? Wan Shi Tong?"

Fluttershy hides behind Korra, "Oh, well maybe he's not home."

They hear a loud booming voice echoing the halls.

"I see you have returned avatar."

Bolin starts to shake and hide behind his brother, "He's home."

They see the giant owl land in front of them. Even Goldie backed away in fear. Bolin literally faints at the sight of him.

"Why have you come here?" asked the large spirit, but Korra looks fearlessly at him.

"You have something that belongs to us. We know one of your knowledge seekers took some books from the library of Canterlot in Equestria."

Rainbow Dash flies up the owl and glares at him, "Yeah, so cof it up or else!"

"Or else what?! Wan Shi Tong's neck grow's longer and sneers at the pegasus. Rainbow Dash lowers her ears and gulps,

"Uhhhhhh. Tell em Korra." she quickly flies back to Korra.

"We don't want any trouble." said the avatar, "We only want to get back the books you took."

"Once my knowledge seekers find something for my collection, it stays here forever."

"Old on just an apple spitin' minute!" Applejack said angrily as she stood forward, "Last time we were here, you weren't even interested in Equestria or its magic."

"That was because I did not believe it." said the spirit, "But once that world merged with the human world, I knew I had to have at least some information for my library. It seemed only fair to have something for the new era."

"With all due respect sir, I don't think it was fair of you to simply take something that doesn't belong to you." Korra pointed out.

Pinkie Pie steps forward and walks closer to the owl, "Yeah! Where we're from that's called stealing!"

Wan Shi Tong closes in on Pinkie, "How dare you accuse me of such things?! I am a researcher, not a thief!"

"But you did take the books without asking, that's stealing." said Pinkie.

"It is research!" Wan Shi Tong demandingly pointed out.

"Stealing." Pinkie Pie pointed out.

"Research!"

"Stealing!"

"Research!"

As they continued, everybody's eyes kept going back and forth to Pinkie and Wan Shi Tong.

"Stealing"

"Research!"

"Stealing!"

"Research!"

"Research!" Pinkie Pie switched the words, but the spirit was already caught up in the game,

"Stealing!"

"Research!"

"Stealing!"

Pinkie Pie's neck stretches upwards until her face was pressed against Wan Shi Tong's face and she glares at him, her eyes large and bulgy, "I SAY IT'S RESEARCH SO DEAL WITH IT!"

"IT'S STEALING AND THAT'S FINAL!"

Pinkie Pie lowers down and happily attempts to hop pass him, "Okey-dokey! We'll just take what you stole from us and be on our way."

"Wait, what? E-Enough of these silly games!" the spirit owl drags the pony back to the others with his sing.

Korra then flies right up to Wan Shi Tong, "Listen, both of our worlds are in grave danger, our friends are missing and we need the information from one of the books you took. I know you've had issues with the avatar in the past, but could you please put it aside to help us?"

They all wait anxiously for his answer.

"…No!"

"Don't you get it? Our friends are in trouble!" Mako cried out.

"What happened to your friends is none of my concern."

Korra was begging to get furious with the spirits' stubbornness.

"Oh, boy Korra's gonna blow." Applejack said as she covers her face with her hat.

Korra flies closer to the spirits' face and speaks with much authority and strength,

"Now you listen here you over-grown-sky-rat! You can boats on and on all you want about how knowledgeable you are, and you might see yourself as this big all knowing spiritual being but you know what I see? All I see is a big arrogant bully who can't let go of a grudge if his life depended on it!"

The others look at her surprised as Korra continued, her voice slowly lowers it's volume and begins to speak a bit more calmly but still firm,

"I get that you're upset with how humans mistrusted the knowledge you have in your library, but you have wrapped yourself up in your dusty old books for so long that you never had the chance to study humans up close. I know you can find all kinds of information inside books, but even they can't give you the answers to everything. Especially about humans."

"How dare you disrespect me like that?!" said the spirit angrily.

"It's true! I know humans can be…difficult sometimes, but that doesn't mean they all are. You've only seen humans in one way for so long but it's time for you to stop being one-track minded about them and about books. You may know ten thousand things, but knowledge doesn't make you better than anybody else."

"Yes it does. Knowledge is power."

"Really? "Look around-", Korra gestures to the whole library, "In this entire place, you're the only one who's lived here."

"That's not true. I have my knowledge seekers." the spirit replied somewhat arrogantly.

"But do you treat them like friends?" Korra asked.

"Friends? Of course not! They seek me knowledge, that is all."

"Which brings me back to my point…you're all alone."

"I am not alone! I have my books."

"Yeah, you do. And nobody to share them with. Don't you see? You can read and find all kinds of wonderful things….but for what? You have nobody to share them with, nobody to talk to."

"I tried to share my collection with humanity, and they abused it for their own selfish reasons."

"But like I said: not all humans are like that. If you just gave them a chance you'll see. You might even make some friends."

"What makes you think I need friends at all?"

"Everybody needs a friend." Korra said with a smile.

"That is something I have yet to find in my studies."

"Friendship isn't something you can find about in a book. You've got to look for it yourself."

Korra flies to a shelf an takes out a book and starts singing.

"_You're vast library, so full of knowledge." _

_You say you've got everything. _

Korra flies all around the library.

_But there is one thing that I fail to see here. _

_The Knowledge that is king_

_You claim to have wisdom to spare._

_But I know one thing you don't._

The others clasp their hands and stomp their hooves to the beat. Korra reaches for Wan Shi Tong's ears.

Korra: "_So open up your ears, big guy."_

_Cause I've got something to share_

She flies as she sings

_A true friend for life_

_That's something we all need_

_No amount of books could ever feed_

_That shinning light_

_That's hidden from you're sight_

_You can find if you just learn to_

_Open up_

_Close the books and you'll see_

_At the very end_

_All you need is a friend_

Wan Shi Tong listens to the lyrics and sneers when he notices his knowledge seekers dancing to the beat.

_You say it's nonsense_

_I'm speaking rubbish _

_Sure it may sound that way_

_But I've seen first hand_

_That the Magic of Friendship_

_It's something that's here to stay_

_You can't find it on a shelf_

_Stop living in the past _

_Open up and let it go_

_And you will see for yourself _

_A true friend for life_

_Someone who helps you fly_

_Who makes you laugh when you want cry_

_A friend will shed the light_

_Show love in plain sight _

_Flip the way that you feel upside-down _

_Open up_

_A friend is all you need_

_A miracle indeed_

The others dance to the beat and sing the chorus

Everybody: _Oh, oh, oh_

Korra: _All you need if a friend_

Everybody: _Yeah, yeah_

Korra: _Who stays true to the end_

Everybody: _Oh, oh, oh_

Korra: _Anything for a friend_

Everybody: _Yeah, yeah_

Korra: _A true friend for life_

_That's something I know YOU need_

_No amount of books could ever feed_

_That shinning light_

Wan Shi Tong starts tapping his claw and moves his head to the beat.

_That's hidden from you're sight_

_You will find it if you learn to let go_

_Open Up!_

_Close the books and you'll see_

_At the very end_

_Let the magic begin_

_True to the end_

_You'll see for yourself_

_All you need is a friend_

_All you need is a friend_

Wan Shi Tong bows before Korra who has ended her song.

"Perhaps, I do not know as much as I have led myself to believe. I apologize for my cruelty towards you."

"That's okay."

"And I shouldn't have stolen the books from you're library."

"I told you it was stealing!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Perhaps it is time I learned to give humans a chance. They may not all be trusting…but they are not all mistrusting."

"I'm glad you finally see that." Korra said proudly.

"Thank you for showing me that even he, who knows ten thousand things, can be wrong from time to time."

He turns to the knowledge seeker, "Go fetch the books from Equestria."

"¡Ahem!" Korra arcs her eyebrow and Wan Shi Tong gets the message.

"Oh…please."

The fox smiles and goes to find the books.

Korra smiled proudly at the owl spirit, "You see? Everybody needs a friend. And the best way to make a friend is to be a friend."

"And that should go in the books." Wan Shi Tong said happily.

The fox quickly returns and hands the books to Korra. She picks up the one with the blue heart in the center.

"The Prophesy book!"

"Now we can finally figure out how to save Twilight and Asami." said Flash.

"And Asami!" Bolin reminded him.

"I just said that."

"Oh, sorry."

Korra opens the book and flips through the pages, "Bond will ignite, Element of Unity, Great Change, blah, blah, blah….what?"

"That's never good." Spike said with worry.

"There's nothing here."

"Did you double check?" Pinkie asked.

"Yes. There isn't anything on how to extract NightMara out of Asami."

"I thought you said we could find the answers in the book?" said Mako.

"I just don't get it!"

"Perhaps, it's not inside the book." Wan Shi tong pointed out.

They all look at each other and then at him skeptically.

"Come again?" Rarity asked.

"Like Korra said, sometimes the best knowledge is not found in a book."

"But I get this strong feeling the answers we're looking for are here somewhere." said Korra.

"You never did say we would find the answers in the pages." said Fluttershy.

Bolin scratches his head, "Okay, I'm really confused right now."

"Yeah even I can't figure this out." said Mako.

"Then maybe you should look at it differently." said the spirit.

Korra closes the book and looks at its cover. She then notices one of the symbols on the corner. She turns her head to the side and then sees it look like a letter. She sees another symbol and turns the book around, it looked like another letter.

"Hey, look at this. In the right angle, these symbols look like letters."

Mako realizes this too, "Hey, yeah. There's an "L" and a "D" and an "F"."

"So it's like one of those alphabet games where you unscramble the letters and see what they say." said rainbow Dash.

"Oh! I love this game." said Pinkie Pie.

Korra places the book on the floor and uses her magic to lift the letters from the cover of the book. Once all the letters were in mid air, Korra began arranging them. In a few moments, they had a perfectly clear message.

"¡Way ta go Korra!" Applejack cheered.

Pinkie Pie jumped excitedly, "What does it say? What does it say? Does it say, "I love candy"? Does it?'

Korra reads the message out loud, "Ignite the flame that inspired delight, and the cold dark shall be thawed by the light"

Spike face palmed himself, "Great, more rhymes! Would it kill these people to be more specific?"

"Ignite the flame"? "What flame?" Bolin asked.

"Wait, didn't Celestia say that the windegos were destroyed by the fire of friendship?" said Mako.

"Maybe that's the "flame" it's talking about!" said Flash, "Ignite the flame that inspired delight!"

"So, we got to like, remake the fire of friendship?" Rainbow asked

Korra taps her chin in thought, "Maybe. But if there's one thing I know about the rhymes from this book, is that they often mean more than just one thing. It says, "ignite the flame", and the flame of friendship was created by the love between the ponies…."and the cold dark shall be thawed by the light"

After a while, Korra's eyes shimmer, "…..I think I get it!"

"What?" Mako asked.

"NightMara took control of Asami by only making her remember the bad memories of her past which "ignited" her anger and sadness. But if we can find a way to make her remember the good times-"

Mako snaps his fingers, "Of course, "Ignite the flame that inspired delight"!

"Like with Princess Luna, it will weaken NightMara's hold on Asami!" Rarity tells them

"And give us the chance to fully extract NightMara out of her body and destroy her for good!" said Applejack with much determination.

"But how are we supposed to do that?" Spike asked, "We've tried talking to her but she won't' listen."

"He's right. NightMara's grip is too strong." said Flash Sentry.

"If I can manage to get close enough, I can use Twilight's memory spell and restore Asami's memories." Korra explained.

Rainbow Dash lowers her ears in sadness, "You know what this means now, don't you?"

Korra sighs sadly, "Yeah. I have no other choice….I'm going to have to fight Asami."

_Thun, thun, thun!_

"Pinkie Pie!" Everybody shouted.

Pinkie was playing the organ, "What? I thought it would fit the moment!"

**Well now they know how to save Asami, and Korra has shown two spirits the magic of friendship….what a wonderful princess she is :)**

**On the next chapter, THE BIG BATTLE! Who will win? Cast your vote on the next review! And wait until you see the ending I have in store. You will NEVER see it coming! At least I hope you don't.**

**Until next time.**

**God Bless *kiss, kiss***


	7. Ignite the flame

**Ignite the Flame**

Everybody was outside on Goldie saying goodbye to Wan Shi Tong.

"Thank you for your help." Mako said to the owl spirit.

"Thank nothing of it. I hope you save your friends in time."

Korra smiled in return, "Me too."

"And thank you for allowing me to keep the books." said Wan Shi Tong.

"Next time if you want to add something new to your collection, feel free to ask okay?"

"Of course."

"Let's go, Goldie!" the dragon bird flies ahead as they are being watched by NightMara who smiled wickedly.

"That's right, princess. Come to mama."

Meanwhile, in Republic City, people were in their homes trying to keep themselves warm. The sky was now completely cold and snow was beginning to fall. The sun was completely dark. President Raiko was in his office when Princess Celestia and Princess Luna came in.

"Raiko, we've managed to get everybody in the city warm and safe inside their homes." said Celestia, "I've created fireplaces for each of them."

"Thank you you're highness. Now all that's left is for the Avatar and the Elements of Harmony to succeed."

"I am sure they will, sir." Luna said hopefully.

The friends were close to NightMara's palace.

"You sure we're not lost?" Bolin asked.

"Twilight's element is close by." said Applejack.

"Okay, even if she was how are we suppose to find her and Asami in all of this spirit jungle?"

Goldie stops in mid air as the friends' eyes all widen and Bolin's jaw dropped…there in front of them on the edge of a cliff stood NightMara's sinister dark castle.

"Found her." said Mako.

Goldie lands and they all jump off. Spike starts kissing the ground.

"Oh, sweet ground! Sweet, sweet wonderful ground!"

Korra and Fluttershy pet Goldie's head.

"Thank you so much for all of your help, Goldie." said Fluttershy.

"We'll call you when we need you." Korra instructed.

Goldie nods before flying off. They all look at the dark castle.

Rarity was shaking, "Nice decor…if you're into evil and creepy!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?", Flash attempts to fly right into the palace when Korra stops him.

"Wait! Remember the plan, okay. You guys get Twilight while I deal with NightMara."

"¡No way are we leaving you to fight that friend stealer alone!" Rainbow Dash said.

"It's the only way for me to cast the spell on her and free Asami." said Korra, "When I give the signal, you girls get you're elements ready."

They all nod in agreement. Korra takes a deep breath and walks up to the sinister looking doors. She tries to knock but is hesitant.

"Knock…." said Pinkie Pie, "Just knock….why isn't she knocking? You think she remembers how to knock?"

Korra finally places her knuckles on the door and it creaks open.

"Oh. Okay, that's even creepier." she said.

They all walks inside, even Fluttershy get the courage to fly in with the others. Spike was shaking outside when Mako came by and grabs the petrified dragon by his tail.

They see the interior of the palace.

"Wow."

"It looks just like Asami's place." Mako said, "Only, you know, more goth and not very welcoming."

He sees a freaky bat-rat statue and looks at it weird. It briefly comes to life and snarls at Mako, making his yelp and back away, "I rest my case!"

"Guys!"

Korra looks around to find the source of the voice, "Twilight?"

They all look at the tall plate of stairs and see NightMara with Twilight trapped inside a glowing orb.

"Twilight!", Flash flies towards her but is zapped by NightMara.

"Flash!" Twilight cried out.

Mako catches Flash before he could hit the floor.

"You finally made it. Took you long enough." NightMara said smugly.

"Cut the garbage NightMara!" Korra said fiercely, "I held up my side of the deal."

"Yes you have. Of course what to expect from the noble and honest avatar?"

"Enough! Let go of my friend and you can have your duel."

"How will I know you won't just fly away the minute I do?"

Korra places her hands together and bows in respect, "You have my word that I won't."

NightMara arcs an eyebrow, "Eh, it won't make much of a difference if I do anyway. You're pretty much dead already."

NightMara tosses the orb on the floor and it breaks. Twilight was free. She quickly runs to Korra and the two embrace in a hug. Twilight whispers in Korra's ear.

"Korra, NightMara's been watching you. She knows what you're planing."

Korra looks fiercely at NightMara and whispers to Twilight, "Stay with the others. Don't worry, everything is going to be alright."

Twilight kisses Korra's cheek before returning to her friends who all embrace her in a hug.

"Twilight!"

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Flash said as he held her close.

"I'm glad you're here, Flash!"

"Awwww, how touching." NightMara said sarcastically.

Korra stands up tall and confident as she glares at NightMara.

"Alright, Korra. Come with me."

She flaps her wings and Korra follows. They head to her balcony. NightMara's eyes glow white as her hands do too as she rose them above her head. From the fog down bellow a bunch of fierce and dark colored pointed rocks grew.

"This will be our battlefield. What? You didn't think I would make this easy on you, hu?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Korra said confidently.

"¡AHAHAHA! That's the right attitude!"

She flies down to their "battlefield" and hovers on the left side. Korra hovers on the right. All the others ran outside and see the girls ready to start their battle.

"Bet this brings back memories, doesn't it? Two powerful beings fighting for the fate of the world. Light vrs. Dark!"

"You won't win NightMara. I'll see to it that you don't!"

"I'm betting Asami has been waiting for this opportunity for a long time. After all the pain and suffering you've caused her, this will be her ultimate triumph. And her triumph shall be my greatest power!"

Korra snarls at the villain, "Don't you dare talk about her that way!"

"You know it's true. Face it Korra, you never were a true friend to her."

Korra then hears Mako calling her from the cliffside, "Korra! Don't listen to her! She's just trying to psych you out!"

NightMara rolls her eyes and scoffs, "Eh, so annoying. Honestly, I don't know why you put up with him. Or any of them for that matter.

"That's enough!" Korra exclaimed forcefully, "You want to talk trash about my family? Or do you want to duel me?"

"Fine. Me first."

NightMara unleashes a powerful blast at Korra who flies out of the way in the nick of time. Pinkie Pie is wearing a Korra cap and waving flags.

Pinkie Pie shouted, "¡Go Korra! Show that wannabe who's boss!"

Bolin looks sadly at NightMara, "I hope you're plan works Korra"

Korra's hands glow and she unleashes a powerful fire blast at NightMara who flies away in time to avoid it. Korra earthbends the rocks and kicks three at NightMara. She avoids the first two but is then hit by the third. She hits one rock and looks angrily at Korra.

The avatar smiled smugly, "Give up yet?"

NightMara's eyes glow white and her hands glow and strikes Korra with a powerful blast. She is blasted backwards into a rock, the top half breaks and falls down to the bottomless fog. Korra hangs on to the piece of rock that had its tip cut off and stretches her wings to make them flap.

"Oh, I can't watch!" Fluttershy covers her eyes with her hooves but then peaks, "But I have too!"

Korra grunts as she finds the strength on her wings to fly again, but wobbled slightly in mid air.

"The duels only just started and you're already getting on my nerves!" NightMara mocked before she uses her magic to levitate some of the rocks and lunge them towards Korra. Korra simply stays still and blasts the rocks one by one. She smiles cockily at NightMara who growls in anger and annoyance.

The others were waving pompoms while cheering, both the ponies, Spike, Flash even Mako and Bolin.

"Rick 'em, rack 'em, rock 'em, rake! Throw some magic at that snake!"

NightMara snarled at them, "STAY OUT OF THIS!"

Pinkie waves a tiny flag with a bored tone, "NightMara, NightMara, she's our girl if she can't do it-GREAT!"

Korra's eyes widen as NightMara lunges at her with glowing hands. Korra shields herself with two force fields around her wrists. She keeps it up as NightMara continues to punch her force fields trying to break them. Korra had not forgotten her plan.

"Getting tired, NightMara?"

"Not-"

She punches Korra's force fields

"-on-"

punch

"-you're-"

punch

"-life!"

Before she could throw another punch, Korra kicks her in the gut.

"¡AH!"

"Sorry, Asami. But it's for your own good."

Korra unleashes a powerful blast and NightMara screams while she falls into a rock. She groans and falls unconscious. She starts to fall but Korra levitates her in the nick of time. She places her index finger on NightMara's forehead as Korra's forehead star starts to glow. NightMara's eyes open, and some of Asami's memories start to flow back.

"¡NO!"

"AHHHH!" Korra screamed as NightMara pushes her out of the way and NightMara shakes her head while Korra struggles to maintain her balance in mid air and rubs the place where NightMara has punched her.

"Nice try. I knew you would try and pull a fast one with that memory spell. Even if it did work, there is no way I was going to let this one get away like I did Luna! Asami's body is mine!"

"I've never given up on you Asami. And I'm not giving up on you now."

NightMara rolls her eyes at this.

"If you won't get out of my friend, NightMara…." Korra's hands burn with fire, "I'll take you out of her myself!"

*I would like to thank a guest reviewer for giving me the idea. Thanks buddy!*

"You're magic is powerful I'll give you that." said NightMara, "But let's see how you handle yourself without it!"

Korra and NightMara lunged at each other. This time, fighting hand to hand combat. They kick, they punch NightMara even pulls on Korra's wolftail and she punches NightMara once again hard in the gut. Korra keeps on fighting NightMara.

Pinkie Pie coached hr from the sidelines, "Punch on the left Korra! No, the right! Now the left! No, you're other left!"

"Pinkie!" Everybody shouted.

"What? Too much?"

The fight continues on. Korra keeps avoiding many of NightMara's attacks while NightMara avoids Korra's. Korra punches NightMara in the face.

"¡OH! That's gotta hurt!" said Pinkie Pie as she winced at the sight.

The impact had already left a bruise on NightMara's left cheek. She uses her dark nails to scratch Korra's face, creating two scars on her face.

"That's a fowl!" Twilight shouted angrily.

"¡BOOOOOOOO!" shouted Spike.

While NightMara was slightly weakened by that hard punch, Korra uses her magic to create a wave of water that strikes NightMara and hits three rocks, supper hard. She nearly falls but clings on to the edge. Korra prepares to strike her but then stops…this was still her friend. NightMara's wings flap and she flies to Korra who flies off.

"Oh, running away now are we?" NightMara flies after her.

They zig and zag all around the rocks, Korra eartbends one rock that shields NightMara's path. She simply blasts it out of her way. She keeps zapping at Korra.

"¡AHHHHHHH!"

Korra was stroked by NightMara's powerful blast! Her wing got hurt and she couldn't fly. She started to fall down into the bottomless fog.

"KORRA!"

Twilight wastes no time as she fly down to Korra.

"Twilight!" Mako cried out as the alicorn flew down.

NightMara smiled wickedly as she laughed in victory, "¡Ahahahahaha. AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!"

Twilight flies as fast as she can and uses her magic to levitate Korra back up. The other sigh in relief as Korra is levitated back to them. She slowly opens her eyes as Mako holds her in his arms, "Korra, you okay."

"Ow! My….my wing."

They all gasp….Korra's wing was broken. She could no longer fly. NightMara descends to them.

"Well, well, well. It looks like I won by default. The Era of Harmony is over! From this day forward, the night shall last-FOREVER!" NightMara's smokey hair grows as she laughs.

Twilight Sparkle stood bravely before her, "It's not over yet!"

"Oh, please." NightMara points to Korra who evinced in pain from her broken wing, "She can't fly and is too weak to fight. She has nothing left."

Applejack stood beside Twilight "She has us!" the others rallied beside them. But NightMara simply laughed.

"¡AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Okay, seriously that laugh is starting to get really annoying!" Mako shouted angrily.

"¡HAHAHA! Awww, this is too rich! You really think you have the power to defeat me? The Queen of all darkness?!"

"Yeah we do!" Rainbow Dash said bravely.

"You're precious Elements couldn't do anything, and you're little plan didn't work either. What makes you think anything else will?"

Mako turns to his brother with hopeful eyes, "Bolin. Talk to her."

"What?"

"Tell her what's in your heart. Try to tap into the Asami we all know."

Bolin thinks for a moment and then nods. He task a deep breath and slowly walks towards NightMara.

"You really think this'll work?" Spike asked the firebender.

"Worth a shot. Plus we're kind of desperate."

NightMara looks down on Bolin who looked at her with brave eyes, "Asami, I know you're in there. Please, try to remember. I know you got angry when you saw me with Ginger and you have every right to be."

"How is this helping?" Rarity asked in fear, the last thing they needed was Asami remembering more why she was mad.

"But I want you to know…I really, really, really like you."

NightMara's expression starts to slightly soften as Bolin continued,

"I'm sorry it took me so long to see that, but I do. You're smart, and kind, and selfless, and fun and honest and brave and strong. You're the most amazing girl I have ever known."

Mako sniffs and his eyes were teary.

"Are you crying?" Flash asked, but Mako shushes him.

"Please don't listen to NightMara she's trying to take away you're happiness. I know you can fight her."

NightMara's face slowly starts turning into a smile, but then the memory of Bolin and Ginger flashed before her eyes. Then a false image of Bolin laughing at her appeared. NightMara shakes her head and snarls at Bolin.

"You really are a fool! she unleashes a blast at Bolin which strikes him.

Everybody shouted in fear, "Bolin!"

But to their surprise, Bolin was still standing, "Nothing happen-"

but once he looked down, Bolin gasps! His body started turning to black stone!

Mako watched in fear, "Bolin!"

Before he could react, the spell reached to Bolin's head and he was completely turned into a black statue. Mako was paralyzed with fear….his brother was gone.

"No…"

Rarity's eyes became teary, "Boly?"

Korra's eyes teared up, as did the others. Mako touched his brother's stone cold face.

"Did you really think some pretty words would be enough to save Asami?" NightMara said cockily, "Like I said, she's mine! Ahahaha, AhHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Mako's face became tense as he looked angrily at NightMara. His hands with two burning flames.

"You-YOU MONSTER!" he charges at NightMara with flaming hands, "THSI IS FOR MY BROTHER!"

NightMara unleashes another magic blast. Mako's stone cold statue fell back on the ground.

Korra's heart broke in two, "MAKO! NO!"

Flash flaps his wings and angrily speeds to NightMara, "THAT WAS MY PARTNER!"

NightMara slaps Flash down and on the ground, he quickly turned into a cold statue too!

Twilight's heart broke as well, "NO!"

"¡Give it up! Nothing can stop the darkness now. NOTHING! AHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!"

NightMara's laugh started to become a bit less evil and more insane. She starts turning all kinds of plants into stone statues and even the ground.

Spike stood by the ponies, shaking in fear, "She's going crazy!"

"NightMara stop this!" Korra begged.

"¡The Elements! We can create the fire again!" said Twilight in a moment of desperation. But NightMara simply smiled her signature wicked smile, which was now a smile of pure insanity,

"¡HAHAHAAH! What good would that do?! My powers are now stronger than ever before!"

Korra and Twilight both shoot magical blasts at NightMara but she distinguishes them.

"See what I mean?"

She unleashes more blasts and Spike is turned into a statue. the Mane Six look at her fiercely and charge at NightMara. One by one they turned to stone: first Fluttershy, then Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and then Rarity. She was going too fast for Korra to stop her. She tried to use her magic but NightMara's last hit took a lot out of her. The queen of darkness turned to the weak avatar and her fellow alicorn.

"And now for you two!"

Korra prepared for the worst, she shielded herself but when she opened her eyes she saw that Twilight had taken the hit for her. She was now a statue too.

"Twilight! Oh, no, no. Please no."

Korra begins to cry and NightMara keeps laughing and she insanely unleash her powers everywhere. She was so distracted by her fun that she didn't realize she had accidentally hit one of the towers of her palace. Korra looks at her with sad eyes.

"It's over, princess avatar!"

Korra prepared for the worst but then saw that the tower was collapsing…it was about to hit NightMara. Korra struggled to stand up.

"Why bother getting up? You really are pathetic! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Korra wobbly stood up, her left wing was broken badly. The tower was coming down and NightMara was too proud to notice it. Korra gathered any ounce of power she had left and ran towards NightMara.

"LOOK OUT!"

She lunges at NightMara and pushes her out of the way before the tower collapsed. The cliff started to give way and her stone friends started to fall. Korra gasps and found the power of her magic to lift them all up and place them back safely and far away from the ledge. NightMara looked at her fallen tower and then at Korra who had gotten down on her knees, breathing heavily. NightMara stands up and Korra looks at her in horror. The last thing she sees is a powerful magical blast….Korra was now a statue along with the others.

NightMara stood there looking at all of the stone statues and starts to laugh wickedly.

"Ahahaha. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA-AHHAHA-AH, ah,-"

As she continued to laugh, slowly her wicked laughter started to turn into sad cries and then sobs. Her blue irises returned to their normal lime green color and her cat-like pupils became round again.

"Ah, ah, ah, (sob, sob, sob, sob, sob)"

She got down on her knees and started crying like a baby. She looks at Bolin's statue and walks towards him.

"Bolin-I'm so sorry." she kneels down and cries on his chest, "Why didn't I believe you? Why did I listen to that monster and not you?"

She looks over at the others and cries harder. Then she returns to Korra's statue, "You saved me. After everything I had done."

NightMara cups Korra's face and places her forehead on her stone cold one as she continues to cry. Then she starts to cry in pain, she stands up as her entire body starts to glow white. NightMara's eyes glow white as strings of dark mist emerge from her eyes and mouth. As this happens, NightMara's skin losses it's black tone, her boots, wings and armor disappears and her dark dress starts to turn green. Her hair starts to return to normal, no longer looking like black and blue smoke. As the darkness was now fully out, Asami gets on her knees and breaths heavily. She looks back at Korra's statue.

"Korra! No. This is all my fault. I let my anger and sadness get the better of me. I allowed NightMara to corrupt me. I should have had the power to say no. I never should have forgotten how much you all mean to me… (sob, sob) now it's too late."

She keeps crying as she hugs her cold friend. She starts to sadly sing in ballad.

"_For the first time in forever…there is no one to blame but me. For the first time in forever. I can't enjoy this victory. I never knew how much I needed you…and now you're all gone."_

_And for the first time in forever… _(sob) there's only one.

Asami hugs Korra tightly as she continues to cry. For the first time in forever…she really was alone.

As she continued to cry, Korra's eyes, forehead star and wings started to glow, the Mane Six's Elements appeared on their chests and their eyes started to glow too. Asami gasps as she backs away and watches in amazement as the glow becomes brighter, slowly Korra and the Mane Six's bodies started to become bright and the dark stone disappeared. From the elements came rainbow sparkles that landed on the boys. The stone disappeared and they were back to normal. Korra looks at her hands and notices her wing is now healed. The ponies all happily cheer and giggle when they see they are no longer stone. The ponies wast no time in rushing to hug Korra. Mako looks at his brother.

"Bolin? You're alright!", he happily hugs his baby brother. Korra then notices Asami.

"Asami?"

The heiress smiles and the two girls stand up and embrace each other in a warm hug.

"Oh, Korra. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

The ponies run to Asami and hug her as well….minus one.

"¡ASAMI!", Asami is tackled by Pinkie Pie who hugs her tightly, "¡I missed you soooooooooooooo much!"

"I missed you too Pinkie Pie. Can't breathe."

Korra helps her up and the two friends hold hand.

*imagine the scene after Anna is unfrozen and reunited with Elsa*

"I can't believe after all the horrible things I did, you still risked you're life to save me." said the heiress. Korra smiled in return, "Of course I did…that's what friends do."

Mako gasps as he remembered what the book said, "Ignite the flame that inspired delight-"

"-and the cold dark shall be thawed by the light"!" Twilight concluded, "When Korra saved Asami while she was still controlled by NightMara, she demonstrated one of the most important things about friendship: Forgiveness!"

"Yeah, in the story of Heart Warming's Eve, it was the forgiveness of Pegasus, unicorn and earth ponies that ignited the fire of friendship." said Rainbow Dash.

"And when Asami saw what Korra did for her, it ignited the love she felt for her friends." said Flash Sentry.

"It wasn't enough to just say how much we cared about her." Bolin said.

"One of us had to SHOW it!" Mako concluded.

"And when you felt the warmth of the light you restored our element's powers and broke the spell." Korra said to Asami.

"Me?"

"NOOO!"

They all turn around and see a black mist shaped in the form of a woman with glowing eyes.

"This isn't over."

Korra stands in front of her, she wasn't scared at all, "Actually, it pretty much is. In case you haven't noticed-you don't have a body anymore."

NightMara looks at them in fear as Korra's eyes, star and wings begin to glow as do the ponies' eyes and elements. They create a rainbow beam that surounds NightMara as her entire body starts to turn golden.

"NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!…."

In a flash of light, NightMara was gone. This time for good.

All around the spirit world, the trees became green again, the stone ground turned back to normal and NightMara's evil castle disappeared into thin air. In the physical world, people in Republic City started to feel warm again. They look outside and see the sun shine bright again. President Raiko and the princesses hugged as they watched the sight. In the Southern Water Tribe, people cheered as the sky cleared up and sunlight returned. Tonraq smiled proudly.

Mako runs to Korra and list her up before kissing her passionately. Twilight and Flash hugs each other in mid air and also kiss. Bolin surprises Asami by lifting her up and hugging her, "I'm so happy you're back."

"Me too. I heard everything you said before, but NightMara tricked me again. But that's still no excuse. I never should have believed her in the first place. Can you forgive me?"

Bolin smiles and surprises Asami with a kiss. She then kisses him back.

"Way ta go, Bolin!" Spike cheered.

Mako smiled proudly, "That's my boy."

The end the kiss and hug each other. Asami then turns to all of them, "I promise I will never give in to darkness ever again."

Pinkie Pie was now floating with balloons tied around her waist, "¡Happy ending!"

"Actually, there's still some unfinished business." Korra said as the balloons all simultaneously popped on their own.

They all look at her surprised.

**I hope the fight scene was okay, sorry it wasn't longer, it was like that for two reasons: one I'm not always that good at writing fight scenes, sometimes I am and sometimes I'm not. And second, I didn't have much to work with for some reason; sure they had magic in this case but come on, half an hour of constant magic fighting with blast and stuff? It's cool for the first fifteen maybe twenty minutes but eventually ya run out of magical spells to fight with and I kind of didn't want it to be THAT long, but not to short either. So I hope it was more of a fifty fifty kind of thing. The idea was not to have Korra win in order for the scene of Asami to extract NightMara from out of herself. That was my plan all along. But if you guys have some ideas on how to extend the fight a bit more without interfering with the story, let me know so I can re-write and re-upload it.**

**The Story's not over yet, there are two more chapters to follow. Hey it was meant to be a short spin-off, but I hope it was okay. Please review.**

**God Bless, *kiss, kiss***


	8. Bridge of light

**Bridge of Light**

The friends all rode on Goldie back to the Crystal Empire. Twilight and Korra both created force fields to shield them from the cold. They saw the Empire almost completely covered in snow. Crystal ponies where wearing winter cloths and blankets. They even saw some humans and spirits helping them out.

Goldie lands in front of the palace where they see Shinning Armor and Cadance. They smile when they see Twilight.

"Twilight!"

The siblings hug each other. Cadance wipes away a tear, "We're so glad you're alright!"

Twilight started to ask, "The Crystal Heart, is it-?"

Shinning Armor sadly shakes his head "No."

They all look at the heart; it was almost completely turned to dark stone. Kya, Bumi, even Tenzin and his family where there. They were all covered in blankets. Varrick was there too.

"When we heard what was happening, we had many people and spirits come to help while Raiko and the Princesses kept Republic City from freezing as well." Tenzin explained.

Korra and the ponies walk to the heart. Korra reaches for it but backs away shivering, "It's freezing!"

"Well, can't you girls use you're Elemental Magical do-hikeys to fix it?" Varrick said.

"We can. But this spell in incredibly powerful. It didn't melt after we destroyed NightMara." Twilight explained.

Asami hung her head in shame, "This is all my fault. The Empire is going freeze because of me!" Bolin hugs her for reassurance.

Korra recites the phrase from the book, "Ignite the flame that inspired delight….and the cold dark shall be thawed…."

She turns to Asami, "Asami, you can help us fix the heart."

"Me? How? I don't' have my dark powers anymore."

"The heart was frozen by the hatred influenced by a windego. But the fire of friendship can melt it. Asami felt it when she saw how much I care for her and gave the Elements of the Harmony the power to thaw the cold dark. If we can all ignite the love we all feel inside, we can unfreeze the crystal heart."

Asami looks down and Korra takes her hand as she starts to sing.

Korra, "_When you think, hope is lost. And giving up. Is all you got?"_

Twilight, "_Blue turns black. You're confidence is cracked. Seems no turning back from here."_

Rainbow, "_When you're feet are made of stone."_

Rarity, "_And you're convinced. That you're all alone."_

Fluttershy, "_Look at the stars. Instead of the dark. You'll find your heart shines like the sun."_

Applejack,_ "Let's not let our anger get us lost."_

Pinkie, "_And the need to be right comes at way too high a cost."_

Korra, "_That's when you can build a bridge of light, that's—"_

Korra and Ponies, "_-what turns the wrongs alright, that's-"_

Korra, Ponies, Spike, Mako, Bolin, Flash, "-_-when you can't give up the fight."_

Slowly, everybody starts to join in the singing.

_"That's when love turns nighttime into day, that's when loneliness goes away, that's why you gotta be strong tonight."_

_"Cause only love can build us a bridge of light!"_

Korra takes Asami's hand, Bolin takes hers while Mako takes Korra's. They and the ponies and everybody else gather around the heart and close their eyes.

Korra,_ "Deep breath. Take it on the chin. But don't forget….to let love back in!"_

As she sings the last part, Korra and the ponies's eyes open and glow and their elements glow too. Everybody else who start to gain a golden aura all around them as they sing along to the song.

_"That's when you can build a bridge of light"_

_"That's what turns the wrongs alright"_

_"That's why you can't give up the fight!"_

As they sing loud and proud, the heart begins to glow and the blackness around it starts to fade away. The ground they are all standing on starts to gain back its color and the Crystal Heart fully glows and unleashes a bright beam into the sky. The clouds disperse and the snow stops, the sun shines bright in the sky and the rainbow colored borealis light return.

_"That's when love turns nighttime into day"_

_"That's when loneliness goes away" _

_"That's why you gotta be strong tonight!"_

_"Cause only love can build us a bridge of light!"_

The Heart unleashes a powerful bright ring all across the empire, the normal ponies become Crystal ponies once again, even the humans and spirits see that their skins and clothing have become crystalized. Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami were all sparkling with crystalized skin, hair and cloths.

They all sing the final lines.

_"Only love can build us a bridge of light!"_

Korra, "_Only love can build us….a bridge of light."_

They all gasp once they see each other. Mako had on a classy red tuxedo, Bolin had a green one, Asami's green dress became crystallized and her hair was in a high ponytail. Korra's hair was now loose, the side of her hair with the steak was tied with a light silver ribbon decorated with some beads and a blue feather handing from it. She had on a lovely top with a sweetheart neckline and a transparent fabric that created a collar similar to the ones on her shirts. The top had five blue lines, one falling down to the center of the shirt and two more on the sides, the front of the shirt was cyan blue while the sides where light bluish/purple and navy blue on the back. A long blue cape flowed from behind with snowflake patterns and a snowflake bottom in the cape wrapped around her waist, with light blue on the front and long snow boots with a diamond accessory on the top of them. Korra has two long transparent fingerless gloves on her arms and she had her tiara back. Flash Sentry and Flash were crystallized and the Mane Six as well wearing the same hair styled they had before when they became crystal ponies.

"We did it! We all did it!" Fluttershy cheered while doing air flips.

Asami and Korra turn to each other and they embrace.

"Thank you for not giving up on me." Asami said happily while shedding happy tears.

Korra was crying too, "I will never give up on you"

Jinora and Ikki were screaming with delight as their new transformation and lovely gowns, the same ones they had during the balk. Meelo was looking at his hands, "Look at me! I'm Crystal Man!"

Varrick admires his new look, "I could get use to this."

The friends all laugh together and share a gigantic group hug.

Later that night, anyone who entered the empire instantly became Crystalized. They were having their ball again, since the first one was kind of destroyed.

"I think this party is even better than the last one." Bolin said while he danced with Asami, "Yeah it is."

"So, after that um-you know-what happened back at the spirit world-"

"You mean the kiss?" Asami grinned.

"Yeah, I gotta know, did you really mean it or was I just over thinking like I always do with this kind of stuff because you know I'm not always good at reading people and-"

He was interrupted when Asami kissed him on the lips, "You weren't wrong. This is actually what I was trying to tell you before."

"Oh…well, great then! So does this mean we're-you know-"

"Together? Yeah, I guess it does."

Bolin founds his fits into the air, "Alright!

"But-"

"Oh, no. I knew it was too good to be true."

Asami giggled, "No, you need to ask me out on a date first."

"Oh! Well then. Ahem! Asami, would you like to go out with me?"

"Eh….I don't know."

"What?!"

"I'm kidding! I would love to."

"Oh yeah! Who's the luckiest guy in the world? Bolin! That's who."

Asami giggled as they continued to dance.

Twilight and Flash were at a juice stand drinking some juice.

"Mako told me you were pretty worried about me." said Twilight.

"Well, yeah of course I was."

"He said you were willing to fight NightMara yourself just to save me." there was admiration in her voice.

"Well, I never got the chance of course."

"Well, I think it was really sweet of you."

"Why wouldn't I worry about you? You're my girlfriend and I love you-"

Flash realizes what he had just said and blushes like mad.

Twilight blinked in surprise, "What?"

"Uh, nothing."

"You just said you love me."

"Did I? It was probably a slip of the tongue, is it hot out here?"

"Flash!"

"Okay, okay! I did say it. I've been wanting to say it for a while but, we've only been dating for a while and sure we've known each other before then but, while you were gone I realized that….I can't imagine my life without you in it."

Twilight blushes at his words.

"I know it sounds lame and all and maybe I'm rushing into things but I-" he gets cut off when Twilight kisses him.

"I love you too." she said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Flash, I don't know what's going to happen in the future, and NightMara was only the beginning. There will no doubt be more dangers ahead and no doubt friendships and even our relationship could be tested. But I am sure of one thing, no matter how crazy and messed up it might sound…I believe you're my very special somepony."

"I believe that too. And hey, if Korra and Mako can get through all of that crazy stuff before, who's' to say we can't?"

"We never know unless we try."

They kiss and Korra and Mako watch from afar.

"Think they'll be okay?" she asked him.

"Love has no guarantees…" Mako said, "but I know that whatever comes their way, they'll overcome it. Together."

They hug before they go to the dance floor and start dancing together.

"I have to say, you really amazed me back there."

"What do you mean?"

"The way you handled that spirit, and when you showed Wan Shi Tong he was wrong about humans. You really make an incredible princess."

Korra shrugged, "I guess."

"Come on, since when you don't agree on how awesome you are?"

"Since I learned a little something about humility after the whole Vaatu thing."

"You've really come a long way since the first time we met."

"Yeah. I guess I have"

"But at the same time, you're still that fiery, independent, assertive, kindhearted and fearless woman I feel in love with. You may have grown a lot from your experiences, and you'll probably grow even more in the future. But the one thing about you, that thing that makes you who you really are, that spark I saw the moment I met you….that's something that will never change. And I wouldn't want it to."

Korra happily kisses her boyfriend, "And that's why I love you." she said, "You may have been a quiet and maybe a little bit of an arrogant jerk at first…but I knew deep down you had a kind and determined heart who would do anything to save the people he loved. You never gave up no matter what and the fact that you managed to overcome so many obstacle in your past…to me, that makes you a hero."

"Maybe. But to me, you're my hero." Mako said sweetly, "If it weren't for you I never would have had the courage, or the heart, to break out of my shell and enjoy life. I always use to play it safe but you showed me what it was like to be wild from time to time and to follow my heart instead of just my head."

"Hu, I guess opposites really do attract."

They hear laughter and see Asami and Bolin dancing together.

"You hear that laugh?"

"Yeah?"

"When Asami and I were still dating…I never once heard her laugh like that."

They smile proudly at their happy friends, they had finally found their happy ending. Pinkie Pie comes over and sighs dreamingly.

"Ah, love is in bloom."

Rainbow Dash stood on stage and took hold of the microphone, "Good Evening Crystal Empire! You guys ready to rock?!

The crowed cheered "YEAH!"

"Hit it Gomu!"

The friendly hobo scratches some records and plays some upbeat music. Korra and Twilight take the mikes.

Korra and Twilight, "_It's time to celebrate."_

_"We made this happen so let's party to the late."_

_"It's time to celebrate."_

_"Friendship survived and we're feeling great."_

Korra, "_Were here now and we've worked so hard to make it come around, so tonight, yeah let's try to make this last forever,"_

Asami grabs a mike and sings along.

Asami, "_Leave the past behind, don't try to run and hide, friendship lasts forever and it's all right."_

Korra and Asami,_ "Two worlds singing one song. Two worlds singing one song."_

They all dance happily on the dance floor. Mako and Bolin break dance whit Flash and Spike. Rarity and Applejack dance with two dashing crystal stallions, while Fluttershy dances with Naga and Pabu and Tenzin's children. Lin dances with Bumi while Kya dances with a plant-like spirit. Rainbow Dash dances with Soarin from the Wonder Bolts and Pinkie Pie plays music with Cheese Sandwich.

_Everyone, "It's time to celebrate." _

_"It's time to celebrate"_

_"It's time to celebrate!"_

Photo finish gets the whole gang together to take a photograph

Later, that night. Asami's crystal form has vanished and she was back to normal. She sits on her window looking at the night sky. Then a book magically appears on her bead. It was the Journal form which they all agreed to write about their adventures and what they learn. She sees a note taped to it and reads it out loud.

" "I thought maybe this whole experience was worth writing about. Love, Korra" "

Asami smiles. Even thought it was late, she picks up a pencil and starts writing.

"I've experienced a lot in the past year. More so than most girls care to experience."

As she writes, she peaks at pictures of her and her friends.

"I've had things given to me, and at one point taken away. But I latter realized that by clinging on to what I had lost in the past, I became blind to what I had gained….it may not have been what I thought I wanted…but it was what I needed. I cherished this for the longest time. I felt happy again. But sometimes even when you receive good things, you can't always keep the bad stuff from happening. It's a sad truth but, sometimes it's easy to get wrapped up in the bad stuff and if you allow it, it can make you forget all of the good stuff that has been given to you and what makes you special. Life is crazy and it tends to through things at you in unexpected ways. It has a way to test you, to see just how strong you really are. I've realized that I am strong, but even the strongest person can become vulnerable and it's okay to be angry of even sad. The important thing is to NEVER let them keep you away or forget the good things that have always been there. It's like my best friend Korra told me: If you look for the light you will often find it, but if you look for the dark, that's all you'll ever see."

Asami smiles at her work and then looks down at some old paper work. Then she looks at the sky and notices a bird flying in the distance. She smiles as she gets an idea.

To be continued…..

**Only one chapter left!**

**FYI, the journal she was writing on is the same one form season 4 of My Little Pony. I hope you liked this chapter; It was a true work of heart.**

**God Bless. *kiss, kiss***


	9. Magic of Friendship: Team Avatar Forever

**The Magic of Friendship/Team Avatar Forever**

Two weeks latter….

"A little higher guys. Okay….perfect!"

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy had just finished arranging the new logo for Asami's company.

The sign said "Sato Industries". Asami realized she loved the company but she knew it was time to run it her own way not the way she believed she should have. She also decided to make it into an arial delivery service and found employment for manny pegasus ponies. Rainbow Dash was one of them.

"This was a great idea Asami" said the rainbow pony.

"Thank R.D. And I really appreciate you getting so manny pegasus ponies to help with this."

"It's the least I could do."

"I'm so happy you decided to do this Asami." Fluttershy said proudly.

"Yeah well, we are living in a new era. I figured I should embrace the change."

Asami also decided to change her look a bit: her hair was a bit shorter, still wavy but it was now shoulder length and she wore a little less mascara and more pinkish lipstick instead of her classic red color. She also had on a cap with her company's emblem on it, it stayed the same as from future industries, only now it had wings.

An employer walks towards Asami, "Miss Sato, you have a phone call"

"Thank you. Be right back girls"

Asami goes inside and takes the call from her office, "Hello?"

"Hello Asami"

"Oh, hey dad!" she greeted her father happily.

"Hello, sweetie. How's the company going?"

"It's going great, I've already got so manny volunteers, it's crazy. How's the whole community service thing going?"

"It's great. We finished clearing up a street yesterday and the therapy sections you requested are doing wonders. I'm beginning to feel like a new man."

"I'm so happy to hear that!" Asami looks over at the clock on her wall, "Oh, look dad I gotta go but I'll visit you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay, besides my phone call minutes are almost up anyway. See you tomorrow"

"See ya dad"

"Oh, and Asami-"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She hangs up the phone Her father had gotten a lot of help and her visiting him has also helped him see the true meaning for forgiveness. He was still in jail but with the right attitude, he could be out sooner, and then they can be a whole new family

Meanwhile, with the boys. Bolin and Flash were leading Mako, who had a blindfold on, down the stairs of the apartment.

"Okay, watch you're step" said Bolin as he eld his blindfolded older brother.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Lighten up, you're gonna love this." said Flash.

"Can I at least get a hint?"

"Stop talking." said Bolin, "Okay, now!"

Mako takes off the blindfold and sees that his motorcycle had gotten a makeover! It had golden trims and the handles looked like pegasus wings. It had and alicorn painted on sides..

Mako jaw dropped, "Wow!"

Flash Sentry nudges Mako's arm, "We figured the royal officer of the princesses should have a cooler ride."

"How did you-"

"We had Asami modify it and Rarity helped with the design." said Bolin, "The alicorn was me and Korra's idea.

"You like it?" Flash asked hopefully.

To their surprise, Mako hugs both of them, "I love it! You guys are the best!"

"No problem, bro."

"Which reminds me, Flash we've got something for you too.", Mako takes from his pocket a pair of keys.

"What's this?" asked the pegasus.

"We know that you often live at the palace when not working here." Bolin explained, "So we decided it would be fair-"

"-to have you move in with us" Mako finished with a smile. Flash was speechless, "A-Are you serious?"

Bolin smiled, "Consider yourself an honorary member of the family. Bro!"

Flash smiled happily and hugged his new "brothers"

"Thanks you guys so much!"

A car honks by and the former Equalist protestor shouts from the hood of the car with his megaphone, wearing a cap with wings and a unicorn horn.

"Attention! Attention! The Princesses are at the docks! I repeat, the princesses are at the docks!"

Mako gasped, "Oh man! We're late!"

The two brothers hop on Mako's new ride while Flash flies behind them.

Manny people, and ponies and even spirits, were gathered near the docks of the city. Applejack, Apple Bloom and Big Mac were serving apple pastries, Varrick was helping them out. Applejack then walks to Varrick along with her family.

"Hey, Varrick."

"Yeah, boss?"

"From this day forward, ya don't have to call me that." said Applejack. "Me and the family have been talkin' and, since you've been doing such a good job on the farm and you're attitude has improved a lot, we decided to-"

To their surprise, Varrick gets on his knees and starts begging, "No! Please! Please! don't cancel my sentence! I love working on the farm! I don't wanna go back to that greedy lifestyle! I mean, I do miss a little of my old life just not the parts where I would gamble and lie for money! Please I love the Apple Family and Sweet Apple Acres!"

Applejack tried to calm him down, "We know, we know. Relax, we're not gonna cancel you're sentence."

Varrick wipes away a few tears, "You're not?"

Applejack shakes her head with a smile, "No. We wanted to make you an honorary Apple."

Varrick was speechless, "An-An honorary Apple? Me?"

"If you wanna." said Apple Bloom.

Big Mac gives Varrick his very own country hat. The former billionaire smiles and cries tears of joy as he hugs his "honorary family",

"I love ya'll so much!" he said with his usual country accent.

"We love you too" said Apple Bloom.

Asami sees the boys finally arrive, "Did we miss anything?" Mako asked.

Spike shook his head, "Nope."

Then, to their surprise, Wan Shi Tong flies down and lands in front of them, "I hope I did not miss anything."

"No, you're timing couldn't' be any more perfect." said Rarity.

A trumpet sounds and the Mane Six and Team Avatar all see President Raiko clear the path for the five princesses: Celestia, Luna, Cadnace, Twilight and finally…Korra.

They all stood in front of the crowed.

"Thank you all for coming." said Celestia, "This was long overdue."

She nods to the other princesses as one by one, they flew up into the sky. Celestia and Luna's horns glow bright as they magically starts to from a bridge of gold and light blue that reached from the docks of Republic City, to the statue of Raava with the portal to Equestria hovering over it. Next, Cadance added crystal stilts on the sides of the bridge decorated with lovely crystals. Then both Korra and Twilight fly up and with their magic they make the statue of Raava shorter and the portal close to the ground, then they create a beautiful decorated arc over the entrance to the statue with a large star similar to Twilight's cutie mark and a bleu heart in the center of it.

Everybody cheers for the new bridge, now it will be easier for ponies and humans to visit each other. The princesses all land in front of the cheering people but Twilight and Korra wink at each other and fly higher. Creating a sonic-rainboom like affect that created the shape of a purple star and blue heart. Everybody was amazed. The two princesses land alongside the others. Celestia announces with great pride,

"The Equestrian bridge is now open!"

Cheers and happy whistles where heard all around. All of their friends come to hug the princesses

"Best Day Ever!" Pinkie Pie jumped up excitedly,

"You were amazing!" Mako happily lifts up Korra and spins her around as she happily giggles. But no one was prepared for what was about to come out of Mako's mouth…not even him...

"Will you marry me?"

Korra's eyes widen in shock, "What?"

Everything dies down. All eyes where on Mako. He lowers Korra down and blushes like crazy. Pinkie Pie, who was jumping the whole time, freezes in mid air.

Mako tried to come up with an explanation for him impulsive outburst, "Uh…sorry, I-I got caught up in the moment."

"So you didn't mean it?" Korrs asked with disappointment.

"No. I mean, yes! I mean, yes and no-what I'm trying to say is that um, I-"

"DID YOU MEAN IT OR NOT?!" everybody shouted.

"Okay! Okay! I did!"

Korra's eyes widen and she blushes, Mako was a bashful fool at this point, "But not if you don't' want me to, I mean I do? I mean, you do? I mean do you? Wait, what?"

To his surprise Korra kisses his cheek, "I do. And yes."

Mako smiles and the two passionately kiss, everybody cheers.

Rainbow Dash's wings were fluttering like a hummingbird, "Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! oh, my gosh! oh, my gosh! oh, my gosh!"

"Dibs on designing the gown and tuxedo!" said Rarity.

"Dibs on the reception!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Dibs on the catering!" said Applejack.

"Dibs on planning the whole thing!" said Twilight.

"Dibs on best man!" said Bolin.

"Dibs on maid of honor!" said Asami.

Rarity blinked at this, "What? I'm the maid of honor!"

Pinkie pie came between them "No, I am!"

"Guys! You can all be maids of honor." Korra said.

Asami arced an eyebrow, "Is that even possible?"

"I think you would have learned by now that ANYTHING is possible." Korra said as her new "fiance" hugged her. Tenzin walks up to them with a proud smile,

"Congratulations you two. And Korra, I want to thank you"

"For what?"

"For everything. Absolutely everything."

Korra smiles at her mentor and they hug. Twilight joined in, "We can't imagine our lives without you." she said, making a single tear escape Korra's eye, "And I can't imagine mine without any of you."

Pinkie Pie took out a megaphone, "PARTY TIME!"

Spike, along with some street kids play on some instruments while everybody starts to sing and dance.

_Singing to the song of life!_

Korra, "_Moving to the heartbeat!"_

_Singing to the sun and sky!_

Twilight, "_Oh, oh, oh, we're flying!"_

_Singing to the song of life!_

Asami, "_Living every moment!"_

_Singing to the day and night!_

Korra and ponies, "_Whoa, whoa!"_

Wan Shi Tong danced along to the beat and Varrick danced with the Apple family. Asami danced with Bolin while Korra danced with Mako. Pinkie Pie sang and dance with Twilight, Applejack and Rarity dancing behind her.

_Singing to the song of life!_

_(Moving to the heartbeat)_

_Singing to the sun and sky!_

_(I'm flying!)_

_Singing to the song of life!_

_(Singing to the song and sky!)_

_Singing to the day and night!_

Rainbow Dash flies up and creates her Sonic Rain-Boom and a beautiful large rainbow hovers over all of Republic City!

Korra, "_I'm trying hard to believe, it's not just a dream. Singing the song"_

_Living the song of life!_

Then the music started to change a bit, it still had the same rhythm but now it was mixed with a different one but still had that same upbeat affect.

Asami, "_Let it go! Let it go!"_

_(singing to the song of life)_

Rainbow and Fluttershy, "_And we'll rise like the break of dawn!"_

_(singing to the day and night)_

_Let it go! Let it go!_

Asami, "_That angry girl is gone!"_

_(singing to the day and night)_

_Here we stand in the light of day!_

_(Whoa!)_

_Let the light shine on!_

_(Singing the song)_

_Living the song of life!_

Team Avatar: Both human and pony, and dragon, gathered together with warm smiles as they all join for their signature group hugs. And this one shall be forever displayed on the stained glass windows of Canterlot Castle.

They know that things won't always be easy, there will be happy moments and sad moments and new evils along the way. But one thing is certain: No matter what they face, the power of their friendship will always burn bright and strong.

The End.

**Well, there you have it. The very last chapter in The Little Pony Legend. Feel free to look at my deviantArt page, and stay tuned for the re-make of book three. There will be sneak peak.**

**I am personally proud of the message of this story, I so hope it inspires others in their daily lives. And I hope the MaKorra proposal wasn't too bad. I didn't plan on it at first but, hey I have a feeling it will happen in the actual series eventually. No matter how hard he tries, Mako can NOT stay away from Korra. Seriously, am I right?**

**BTW, I will be writing a mini spin-off after this one, with Korra and Mako engaged. But when everybody else starts pressuring them about the wedding, these two lovebirds will have to re-look at their entire relationship and make a hard choice.**

**But don't worry, it won't be a sad ending, but not happy for some people…in the story, for makorra fans I think you'll be happy. There will be a sneak peak of book three in it too. YAY!**

**Anyway, thank you all so much I hope you loved this.**

**God Be with you all**

***kiss, kiss***


End file.
